


Завтра будет новый день

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Один день, разрезанный воспоминаниями, вложенными одно в другое, как матрешки.





	Завтра будет новый день

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Бета:** Эль Цета  
>  **Disclaimer:** моя - только любовь  
>  **Размещение:** нет  
> 

\- Черт побери, у вас что, не хватает духу сказать "нет" прямым текстом? - Гарри Поттер негромко, но зло рассмеялся, слушая в трубке сбивчивые извинения собеседника. - Что имею в виду? То, что сказал. Я полагаю трусостью и свинством отказывать человеку в месте только на основании того, что у него негладкая биография! Да, именно. Нет, мистер Хиггинс. Я думаю, что просить дважды не в моих правилах. Едва ли я еще раз обращусь к вам за помощью по какому бы то ни было поводу. А равно и мои знакомые. Доброго дня.

Он аккуратно положил трубку на рычаг, медленно выдохнул - и яростно саданул кулаком по столешнице, так, что подпрыгнула и задребезжала на блюдце кофейная чашка. С минуту в комнате слышалось только тиканье часов да яростное сопение, а потом Поттер рассмеялся еще раз - уже в полный голос. Наверное, если бы сейчас лицо, сделавшееся у победителя Волдеморта, увидел министерский чиновник, с ним стало бы дурно.

Затем Гарри выдернул из заднего кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и нашарил среди бумаг на столе зажигалку. Огонь отразился в зрачках, пока он прикуривал, но не осветил их. Глаза блестели собственным холодным блеском - серо-зеленые, прищуренные и недобрые.

***

По правде сказать, они в последние годы всегда такими были - ну или почти всегда. Друзья постепенно привыкли, а светские знакомые как избегали встречаться с ним взглядом, так до сих пор и избегают. Руфус Скримджер, помнится, хвалебной речью подавился на торжественной церемонии, посвященной дню победы, когда Гарри на него посмотрел. А нечего было расписывать заслуги министерства в этой проклятой войне. Гарри передернуло - застарелая дрожь тряхнула плечи, заставила поежиться. К черту воспоминания. И так он регулярно просыпается с широко раскрытыми невидящими глазами и бухающим сердцем. Никакое снотворное не помогает. Зато обошлось без Святого Мунго, куда его так хотели упрятать. "Мальчик пережил сильнейший шок, мальчик нуждается в помощи психоаналитика, мальчик явно неадекватен"… К черту всех. Есть у него психоаналитик. Аналитик по психам, точнее. По одному психу. По нему, Поттеру. Непревзойденный специалист в этой области, да и не в ней одной. Тот, который удержал его на краю и которому уже полгода не удается устроиться на мало-мальски приличную работу. И никакие связи не помогают.

Пока не помогают, поправил себя Гарри, стряхивая пепел в тяжелую мраморную пепельницу. Уже не на ковер, как в первые недели пребывания здесь, когда хотелось издеваться над домом - над этими стенами, над коврами, устилающими полы, над тщательно выбеленными потолками. Дом Дурслей. Его дом. Когда дядю, тетку и Дадли убили, Гарри не ощутил горечи. У него был еще не найден последний из четырех хоркруксов, а Волдеморт не спал - и соревнование кто кого перегонит, начавшееся в ночь убийства Дамблдора, не оставляло времени на раздумья. Если Пожиратели смерти и надеялись, что гибель единственных родственников выбьет его из колеи, то просчитались. Семья Уизли и Гермиона, вошедшая в эту семью (ее родители даже переехали в Нору на время боевых действий) - вот были те, о ком Гарри мог бы тревожиться. Но не Дурсли. Они стали лишь очередными именами в списке жертв Волдеморта - и за них, как и за многих других, Гарри рассчитался. Хотя, конечно, неизвестно, рассчитался бы или нет, если бы не Снейп.

*

Гермиона позже сказала, что произошедшее оказалось банальным и предсказуемым, как в мыльных сериалах, которые любят маггловские домохозяйки. Развязка, в которой злодей оказывается непонятым героем и едва ли не собственной жизнью доказывает лояльность. Жуткий штамп, который видно со стороны - и которого не заметишь в собственной жизни прямо под носом. Или просто у судьбы дурацкое чувство юмора, добавил Рон. Только Гарри это нимало не утешило. Он клялся убить Снейпа - слава Мерлину, хватило ума не дать обет вслух. Иначе пришлось бы прикончить того, кто спас ему жизнь. Буквально отшвырнул в сторону от шквала огня и дал точную наводку, где в ближайшие три минуты будет Волдеморт. Даже умудрился сказать так, что Гарри понял: тут нет ловушки. В итоге вместо того, чтобы в свое удовольствие рявкнуть "Авада Кедавра", когда они встретились на церемонии награждения, Гарри только сплюнул под ноги - и отвернулся. На душе было пусто - и удивительно муторно. Жизнь стремительно утрачивала смысл, ненавидеть больше было некого, гоняться не за кем, диплом ему принесли на блюдечке, не пришлось даже заканчивать Хогвартс. Да и место начальника ауроров досталось по одному только заданному вопросу.

Тот факт, что его опасаются, Гарри осознал не сразу. В его присутствии на полтона понижали голос, ему всегда отвечали только ровно и вежливо, в каком бы духе ни был он сам, ему постоянно стремились угодить. Когда дошло, стало, вдобавок к чувству собственной ненужности, еще и противно. Вырастили чудовище, да? Так хотели получить идеального убийцу; не только Волдеморт, отметивший его себе в противники зигзагом на лбу - все, кто более-менее был способен повлиять на его характер, приложили руку. Даже Дамблдор. Но того теперь нет в живых, а остальные - а остальные боятся того, кого воспитали.

***

Гарри так сжал в зубах сигаретный фильтр, что затянуться стало невозможно. Голова угрожала разболеться снова, но принимать таблетку пока не хотелось. Врачи говорили, ему нельзя нервничать. "Не говоря уж о том, что это опасно для всего, что в доме есть стеклянного, мистер Поттер, ваши мигрени чреваты повышением внутричерепного давления. Вы от природы не расположены были к занятиям окклюменцией, к тому же вынужденный телепатический контакт с противником высочайшего уровня… Вы же понимаете, даже маги - только люди, а не боги… Вы должны беречь свое здоровье".

***

К черту здоровье, подумал он тогда, выйдя из кабинета. Главное сделано - теперь и умереть не жалко и не стыдно. Нет, он не начал пить, не стал наркоманом и даже не сделался трудоголиком. Просто приказал себе не думать о том, что, где и когда у него болит. Шрамы ли, голова ли, переломанные и неоднократно сращенные кости - он не лечил себя, запретив думать об этом, перетерпливая боль и отгоняя воспоминания, которые она поднимала. Он хотел - забыть. Ему - не давали. Он не хотел известности, десятикратно усилившейся после победы - ему не позволяли скрыться в тени. Он пытался работать - но даже там от него требовали слишком мало. Он сам вызывался в опасные рейды - и хотя, казалось бы, опасавшимся его чинушам так просто было отдать тихий приказ, и аурор Поттер не вернулся бы из очередной переделки, судьба его хранила, не добавляя и царапины к рубцам, что уже имелись. И когда настигала головная боль, он только молча лежал в темноте, задернув шторы и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Один плюс у этого состояния был точно: ни о чем не думалось.

*

Когда он почувствовал, что отчаивается? Он не помнил. Наверное, тогда, когда понял, что устал даже трахаться. Очередной любовник отправился на кухню варить кофе, а Поттер не простившись аппарировал из его квартиры. И долго лежал на нерасстеленной кровати, глядя в потолок своего нового жилища. Дом на Гриммаулд-Плейс сгорел вместе с Кричером, да Гарри и не пожелал бы себе подобного слуги. А вот Добби с удовольствием вызвался ему прислуживать - и ничуть не боялся ни вспышек раздражения, ни гнева. Но все равно остерегался попадаться на глаза, когда на Гарри находили приступы многодневного молчания.

Как-то он решил напиться. Виски было выдержанным и даже купленным за подлинную цену - должно быть, потому, что брал он его в маггловском районе Лондона. Герой и победитель сидел у камина, пил, глядя на потрескивающие дрова, и никого не ждал. Совсем никого: Билл с Флер и Рон с Гермионой как раз уехали в Австралию. Гермиона собиралась найти подход к вождю одного из племен и пообщаться с ним, чтобы ознакомиться с аборигенской магией, а остальные жаждали пройтись по достопримечательностям Сиднея. Гарри отговорился срочным расследованием, и теперь сожалел, потому что от тишины хотелось просто лезть на стенку. В итоге полупустая бутылка полетела в угол, но не разбилась, а только треснула. Проклиная толстое стекло, Гарри направился к ней, чтобы повторить попытку - походка не подводила, а выпивка не избавляла ни от бессильного гнева на судьбу, ни от чувства вселенского одиночества. Даже надраться не получилось. "Лучше б не пил, трезвому и то было легче", - буркнул Поттер вслух, нагибаясь за бутылкой. И в этот момент в дверь уверенно и громко постучали.

Гарри распрямился, держа тяжелую посудину за горлышко, и прикинул, кого черти могли принести в такой неурочный час. Подходило к одиннадцати - и хотя вечер стоял по-летнему светлый, было в любом случае поздно. Он пожал плечами и направился к двери. Стук повторился - вежливый, но настойчивый, будто посетитель точно знал, что хозяин дома, и досадовал, что приходится ждать на крыльце.

\- Кто? - спросил Гарри, не открывая. Ответом было молчание. Глазок он так и не поставил, а потому помедлил секунду и распахнул дверь - виски, хоть и не сказалось ни на координации, ни на ясности ума, все же несколько притупило инстинкт самосохранения. Который немедленно включился и взвыл, как пожарная сирена, едва Поттер увидел, кто перед ним стоит. Но было поздно. Он прислонился плечом к косяку и с неприязненным удивлением уставился на Северуса Снейпа, ответившего столь же неласковым взглядом. Некоторое время они молча изучали друг друга, а Гарри параллельно раздумывал, что глазок врежет завтра же. Одного визита этого человека достаточно для принятия такого решения.

\- Вы пригласите меня в дом, или будем стоять на пороге, давая вашим соседям пищу для разговоров в ближайшие три дня? - осведомился Снейп, когда Поттер вздохнул и перевел взгляд с его лица на живую изгородь вдоль дорожки, ведущей к крыльцу. Гарри поморщился, но подвинулся, и гость прошел мимо, вглубь коридора. Пахнуло знакомым запахом горечи и дыма, как от сожженных трав, и Гарри хмыкнул. Насколько ему было известно, Снейпа не брали на работу - ни в Хогвартс, ни в научные лаборатории колдовского мира. Может быть, решил заняться частной практикой?

\- Что вам надо? - не тратя времени на приветствия, процедил он сквозь зубы. - Какого дьявола вы приперлись?

\- Ваше хамство, Поттер, с годами приобретает оттенок неизлечимости, - отозвался Снейп, цепким взглядом обегая прихожую. - Надо полагать, это и есть тот чулан, в котором вы провели первые одиннадцать лет своей жизни, пока вас не выпустили… в большой мир? Что же вы не повесите на дверь мемориальную табличку?

Гарри скрипнул зубами - звук был отчетливо слышен в царящей вокруг тишине. Еще недавно Гарри хотелось, чтобы ее кто-нибудь нарушил. Нечестно, когда желания исполняются настолько шиворот-навыворот.

\- Чего. Вам. От меня. Надо? - повторил он раздельно, машинально стиснув кулаки - и тут же заставив себя разжать пальцы. Снейп слишком часто мог читать его словно открытую книгу. Здесь - на своей территории - Гарри этого не допустит.

\- Вообще-то первопричиной моего визита является желание взыскать с вас четырнадцать галеонов девять кнатов, - невозмутимо ответил бывший зельевар, продолжая изучать стены и лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.

От возмущения у Гарри отнялся дар речи. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Снейпа, приоткрыв рот и часто моргая. Наконец голос вернулся:

\- Взыскать… с меня? Деньги? Вы рехнулись?

\- Скорее уж вы, а не я, - резко бросил Снейп, разворачиваясь к молодому человеку всем корпусом и пристально глядя в лицо. - Когда не далее как сегодня утром вы чуть не сбили меня с ног в Косом переулке и не удосужились даже извиниться, я не был удивлен вашей воспитанностью. Вернее, ее отсутствием. Но когда в течение четверти часа вы повторили этот номер еще дважды, ругаясь себе под нос, как последний… - он щелкнул пальцами, видимо, не найдя подходящего определения, и Гарри воспользовался паузой:

\- Вы лжете! Я ничего подобного не делал!

\- Вам показать в Омуте Памяти? - полюбопытствовал Снейп невозмутимо. Гарри потер лоб. Он не помнил того, о чем говорил Снейп. Если на то пошло, он и впрямь не любил толпу. А учитывая, что его узнавали в ста случаях из ста, не любил в квадрате. Но почти сбить с ног Снейпа и не заметить? И если допустить, что он говорит правду - не только его одного? Тем временем последний оставил менторски-ернический тон и заговорил иначе:

\- Поттер, вы должны услышать то, что я скажу. И не просто услышать, а воспринять. Если бы я знал, что вы пьяны, я пришел бы в другой день, однако, посмотрев на вас сегодня, счел, что откладывать небезопасно.

\- Я не пьян! - возмутился Гарри, расправляя плечи. Ему очень хотелось независимо скрестить руки на груди, но тогда пришлось бы неминуемо привлечь внимание Снейпа к бутылке, по которой пробежала змеистая светлая трещина.

\- Вы как всегда слышите только половину фразы, - досадливо поджал тот губы. - Мне не хочется, чтобы меня обвинили в нападении на главу Головного отдела аврориата, поэтому заклятие протрезвления я к вам применять не собираюсь. Вы можете сосредоточиться или мне прийти в другой раз?

\- Могу, - буркнул Гарри сердито, не чая избавиться от визитера.

\- Так вот. Как мне стало известно из источника, который заслуживает доверия - имя я вам, по вполне понятным причинам, не назову, - вас, Поттер, собираются отправить в принудительный отпуск. Проведете вы его в палате для вип-персон в госпитале имени Святого Мунго.

Тут Гарри даже не пришло в голову варианта ответа. Он, не мигая, уставился на гостя, который ответил ему серьезным взглядом. Только когда Снейп кивнул, до Гарри дошло, что он слабо качает головой, как будто повторяя: нет, нет, нет.

\- Да, мистер Поттер. Ваше поведение в последние полгода беспокоит целый медицинский консилиум. Есть мнение, что вы находитесь в состоянии медленно прогрессирующей депрессии, которая вполне может окончиться суицидом… или убийством.

\- Но…

\- И глядя на вас, не могу не заметить, что для такого диагноза есть основания.

\- Но…

\- Поскольку если не психическое, то нервное расстройство налицо.

\- Замолчите!!

Раздался хруст, как будто смяли толстый лист фольги. Бутылка с остатками виски распалась на десяток кусков, осыпавшихся к ногам Гарри. Он машинально поднял руку и посмотрел на по-прежнему зажатое в руке уцелевшее горлышко. Такие Дадли и его приятели называли "розочками". Гарри медленно разжал пальцы, позволив кучке осколков пополниться.

\- Я… - он улыбнулся, улыбка, наверное, как раз должна была показаться Снейпу вполне безумной, - я не совсем понимаю. Что не так? Я работаю, у меня все в порядке, я не брожу по ночам, пугая завываниями прохожих… В чем дело?

\- Не знаю всех деталей, - Снейп поджал губы и внимательно поглядел на него. - Но рискну предположить: бессонница, угнетенное состояние духа, в котором вы пребываете неделями, вспышки раздражения, частые уходы в себя, когда вы замолкаете сами и глохнете к звукам окружающего мира… Список можно пополнить. Все это не может не беспокоить тех, кто отвечает за спокойствие общества. Особенно учитывая власть, которой вы облечены как глава Отдела безопасности. Если вы потеряете контроль над собой, Поттер…

Как раз этого, может статься, говорить не следовало. Он полтора года прожил под гнетом жесточайшего самоконтроля - когда все уже кончилось. До этого - год, три месяца и шесть дней искал хоркруксы, Волдеморта и одного предателя, которого хотел уничтожить. И тоже - не тратился на эмоции. А потом вернулся в Нору и понял, что как бы ни одобряла его поведения Джинни, жить с убийцей ей не по силам.

Он не позволил себе сорваться. Он не разрешил себе ни одной истерики, как ни убеждала его Гермиона выплакаться. Он сказал себе, что справился со всем - справится и с этим. И когда Джинни вышла замуж за какого-то рэйвенкловца с параллельного курса, Гарри сказал себе, что ждал этого. Что это закономерно. Что это не предательство.

Он справлялся со всем - но теперь, когда человек, которого он ненавидел больше всех после Волдеморта, явился с предупреждением, что волшебный мир хочет упечь его в психушку, Гарри прорвало.

\- Я? Потеряю контроль? - он яростно сверкнул глазами и сделал шаг вперед. Его собеседник остался стоять, где стоял, и лишь посмотрел с некоторым интересом. - Мне это не грозит, Снейп! У меня стальные нервы и каменная психика, я вообще не способен на переживания и никогда не вижу кошмаров! Что, не так? Меня ориентировали на убийство всю мою жизнь, а теперь, когда я сделал, что должен был, так удобно объявить меня сумасшедшим, правда? Потому что они все… все они! - боятся, что я теперь - второе издание Волдеморта! Что я получил его силу - и его жажду власти. Будто мы не маги, а дурные магглы, которые верят, что зло обязательно переселяется в того, кто его уничтожает, как чума! Они меня боятся, Снейп! Боятся, как этой самой чумы! Думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, я на самом деле псих? Валяй - зови колдомедиков! Чего стоишь?

Наверное, выхвати Снейп палочку, когда Поттер приблизился почти вплотную, и ему не поздоровилось бы. Во всяком случае, безмолвной магией Гарри овладел почти в совершенстве, и "Crucio" умел вызывать лишь мыслью. Но Снейп не вынул палочку. Он лишь сощурился, словно принимая на себя цунами поттеровских эмоций, и переждал, пока Гарри наберет в грудь новую порцию воздуха. И когда тот на секунду замолк, Снейп успел сказать короткое:

\- Нет.

\- Что - нет? - выкрикнул юноша.

\- Если бы я пришел за тобой, ты уже был бы в смирительной рубашке, - нарочито негромко пояснил Снейп. - Ты услышал то, что хотел услышать или то, что услышать боялся. Но явись я арестовать тебя и отправить в Мунго, разве я тратил бы время на предупреждения?

Гарри прерывисто выдохнул и почти равнодушно поглядел на Снейпа:

\- А зачем тогда? Зачем?

\- Вы так и не предложили мне пройти, - тонкий рот чуть заметно дрогнул в усмешке. - Могу засвидетельствовать, что талантов… Волдеморта у вас не наблюдается. Вы по-прежнему неспособны концентрироваться и делать верные выводы. В войну вам, видимо, просто везло.

Гарри хмыкнул. Язвительная реплика непостижимым образом разрядила обстановку, дышать стало легче, и он жестом указал на дверь в гостиную:

\- Проходи…те.

Снейп, которого он помнил и не раз представлял себе корчащимся под пыточными заклятиями, должен был сказать сейчас что-нибудь уничижительное и смешать его с грязью одним презрительным взглядом. Тот, который стоял перед ним, молча повернулся и прошел в комнату. Гарри вошел следом, глядя в знакомую спину. Кажется, эта фигура за годы обучения вытравилась на сетчатке глаз, так знакомы были все движения Снейпа. Удивляло поведение - а жесты были неизменны. Как и одежда. Черная мантия колыхнулась, пока Снейп искал глазами второе кресло, стоящее рядом с окном. Видимо, он считал разумным вести беседу, устроившись у камина. И хотя Гарри предпочел бы ограничиться обменом любезностями вроде "Как себя чувствуете, Поттер?" - "Не дождетесь, Снейп", он вынужден был признать, что сведения, с которыми явился его противник и недруг, заслуживают более детального разговора. Со вздохом он вытянул из-за пояса палочку, левитировал кресло так, чтобы оно встало напротив его собственного, и указал на него Снейпу:

\- Прошу вас.

Снейп кивнул и уселся, откинувшись на спинку и расслабленно устроив руки на подлокотниках. Бледные кисти на темной обивке напоминали пауков - тонкие, нервные. Пальцы медленно поглаживали рубчатую ткань.

Гарри, наоборот, нагнулся вперед, поставив локти на колени и сцепив ладони в замок. На скулах у него после обвинительной тирады загорелись пунцовые пятна. А может быть, не стоило пить виски у разожженного камина в теплый вечер.

\- Так зачем вы пришли? - спросил он, когда пауза затянулась окончательно и когда он устал ждать, чтобы Снейп перестал его разглядывать, как будто тысячу лет не видел.

\- Я пришел предложить вам помощь, - незамедлительно отозвался тот, словно говоря о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. Гарри хмыкнул:

\- Помощь? Мне? Почему?

\- Поттер, у меня создается впечатление, что вы разучились строить нормальные английские предложения, - заметил Снейп. - В вашей речи фигурируют исключительно вопросительные слова. Даже притом, что вы никогда не отличались умением складно выражаться, это удивительно.

\- Прекратите издеваться, - посоветовал Гарри, сощурившись и поднимая голову. От взгляда, которым он смерил Снейпа, наверное, сделалось бы неуютно даже Гермионе. Его бывший профессор холодно улыбнулся.

\- И не думаю. Если вы перестанете непрерывно задавать вопросы, я изложу вам суть предложения, которое пришел сделать.

\- Мы молчим уже пять минут с момента, как сели, о какой непрерывности может идти речь! - Гарри еще больше наклонился вперед, расставив ноги шире и по-прежнему глядя на Снейпа. Обычно собеседники старались уклониться от взгляда, он настолько привык, что ему не смотрят в глаза, что теперь спокойная реакция казалась чуть ли не подозрительной.

\- Не стоит проверять мою одежду на огнеупорность, - словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Снейп. - Как видите, она даже не задымилась от вашего взора.

\- Вы же меня рассматривали! - парировал Поттер, начиная подозревать, что Снейп нарочно затягивает прелюдию к разговору.

\- Просто хотел убедиться, что вы готовы слушать и больше не намерены орать.

Вместо ответа Гарри второй раз скрипнул зубами. Снейп слегка вздохнул:

\- У вас в самом деле скверно с нервными реакциями. Могу вас заверить как человек, которому неоднократно доводилось видеть жертв слишком тщательного владения собой. Разумеется, реабилитационного курса после войны вы не проходили?

\- Еще чего не хватало, - полусердито, полуудивленно отозвался Гарри. Не проходил он никаких курсов. Он так хотел быть с Джинни, так верил, что их любовь поможет ему преодолеть кошмары, наводнившие сны, и психологические сложности, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться позже, в обыденной жизни… - Нет, - повторил он, тряхнув головой так, что длинная челка упала на глаза.

\- Так я и думал. - Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул. - Наблюдая за вами, я пришел к выводу, что вы не отдаете себе отчета, как выглядит ваше поведение в глазах окружающих. Слова. Поступки. Мимика. Вы ведете себя, что называется, неадекватно обстановке. Это плохо.

\- Подождите, - оборвал его Гарри. - Вы что - следите за мной?

\- Только сегодня утром, - подтвердил Снейп. - До этого я в основном слышал о вас, и окраска слухов становилась неделя за неделей все тревожнее.

\- У вас пунктик на том, чтобы собирать сплетни? - съязвил Гарри, пытаясь не выдать обескураженности, в которой грозил появиться привкус испуга. - Сплетни обо мне? Я вам покоя не даю, что ли? Вроде уж дальше от активной жизни сбежать некуда - я даже живу в маггловском квартале, чтобы не быть целью репортерских камер и перьев.

\- Вы полагаете, переехав в дом покойных родственников, окружив его охранными заклинаниями от магглов и заперевшись в четырех стенах, вы спасетесь от жаждущей сенсаций публики, Поттер? - вместо ответа отозвался Снейп. - Это чересчур наивно даже для вас.

\- А почему бы им не оставить меня в покое? - Гарри стало трудно дышать, как будто в воздухе уменьшилось количество кислорода. - Я никому не мешаю, мне не нужна известность, я выполняю свою работу… И не вы ли говорили мне в дни нежного детства, что слава - еще не все?

\- То, что вы научились ехидствовать, еще не говорит о том, что вы поумнели, - Снейп поднял руки ладонями вверх, пресекая попытки возразить. - Если не ошибаюсь, летом вам исполнилось двадцать?

\- Две недели назад, - Гарри отвернулся и уставился на рдеющие в камине угли.

\- У вас седые виски, дерганые движения, нарушена координация и постоянно отсутствующий взгляд. Именно так вы выглядите на улице, когда не следите за собой. Помолчите и дайте мне договорить. Все это в совокупности с вашей жаждой риска - вспомнить хотя бы дело Эштмуна в прошлом квартале, где вы чуть не погибли… Да, я знаю и это. Я имею привычку собирать и систематизировать получаемую информацию, так что не делайте удивленные глаза. Все это дает возможность начать говорить о том, что Главный Герой недостаточно владеет собой. С учетом того, что при убийстве вы в самом деле получили силу и могущество Темного Лорда, легко представить себе, как вы перестаете помнить, кто вы, и отправляетесь по его стопам. О том, насколько вы его ненавидели, обществу неизвестно. Равно как и о том, что вы одиноки, очевидно несчастны и отнюдь не наслаждаетесь своей популярностью, о которой мечтает сейчас каждый второй, начиная с десятилетнего возраста и до бесконечности. Вы подставляетесь сами, но признаюсь честно, это занимало меня очень мало. В конечном итоге это ваши и только ваши проблемы, не так ли.

\- Да. - Голос прозвучал как чужой, низко и хрипло. Головы Поттер так и не повернул. - Не думал, что это кому-то заметно. Я стараюсь вести себя так, как если бы ничего не произошло.

\- Не волнуйтесь. Никто ничего и не замечает, - Снейп закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на юношеский профиль - брови сходились так, что морщили линию поттеровского лба. - Я говорю о том, что увидел сам - поскольку проходил через сходную ситуацию. Разумеется, без шумихи и известности - в этом вам повезло меньше - но с равным травматическим эффектом. Если бы ваше состояние оценивалось адекватно, вопрос о госпитализации не возник бы. В худшем случае вам предписали бы прием некоторых успокоительных. Однако ситуация такова, как я обрисовал, и услышав о том, что решение в общем и целом принято, я счел своим долгом предупредить вас.

\- Можете все-таки внятно объяснить - почему? Вам-то радоваться полагается, - Гарри судорожно сглотнул и явно попытался выровнять дыхание.

\- Вы свидетельствовали в мою пользу на судебном разбирательстве, - напоминающим тоном произнес Снейп, выпрямляясь в кресле и напружиниваясь. - Также именно вы настояли на вручении мне ордена Мерлина второй степени. И хотя я вполне прожил бы без получения наград от Министерства, я нахожу, что в долгу перед вами, мистер Поттер. А долги я предпочитаю отдавать.

Гарри с минуту помолчал, рассматривая теперь уже носки своих домашних тапочек. Потом тяжело поднял голову - и Снейп не мигая встретил его бесстрастный взгляд:

\- Спасибо, мистер Снейп. Я тоже предпочел бы жить без предоставленной вами информации, но лучше уж так. Кто предупрежден, тот… Что вы предлагаете?

\- Я предлагаю вам завтра же написать заявление об уходе в отпуск по причине здоровья. Играйте на опережение, и не проиграете. Вас не посмеют уволить, сколько бы вы ни отсутствовали. Кроме того, рекомендую указать в заявлении, что вы будете проходить медицинский и психологический восстановительный курс.

\- Я не хочу! - Гарри гневно ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони. - Это все равно что подписаться под вердиктом "псих"!

\- Ерунда. Это как раз означает подтвердить перед всеми, что вы здоровы и прекрасно осознаете собственные сложности. Более того, укажите в заявлении, что за вами будет постоянный присмотр и вы не будете находиться в одиночестве.

\- Дивно, - скептически откликнулся Гарри. - И кто же будет всем этим заниматься и присматривать за мной?

\- Я.

Если Снейп ожидал встретить удивление, возмущение, хотя бы недоверчивый смех, ему пришлось разочароваться. Гарри лишь заломил правую бровь и поглядел на зельевара с выражением, которое внятно говорило о том, кого он в этой комнате считает ненормальным. И промолчал. Снейп выждал почти две минуты, чтобы прервавшийся разговор возобновился, но Поттер, казалось, отрешился от постороннего присутствия. Он отвернулся, протянул руку к каминной полке, наощупь нашел сигаретную пачку и закурил, не глядя на ожидающего ответа мужчину. Затяжки были настолько глубокими, словно он глотал возражения, но лицо оставалось неподвижным и застывшим.

\- Мистер Поттер, если вы полагаете, что я должен прочесть ваши мысли, сообщаю вам, что не имею на то ни желания, ни полномочий, - сухо проронил наконец Снейп. - Поэтому не затруднитесь ли озвучить причину своего несогласия?

Гарри покачал головой и проговорил каким-то совершенно безжизненным голосом:

\- Мне нельзя заниматься окклюменцией. Как и легилименцией, и безмолвной магией. Это предписание наших бесценных колдомедиков. Так что я не считаю, что вы должны считывать мои мысли.

\- Насколько я знаю, в деле Эштмуна ваше владение беззвучными заклинаниями сыграло решающую роль, - Снейп слегка нахмурился.

\- Верно. Потому что на часть рекомендаций я предпочитаю просто забивать.

\- Какова причина того, что вам запретили ментальное колдовство? - в тоне Снейпа появился почти научный интерес, и Гарри криво усмехнулся:

\- Любопытство, профессор, говорят, кошку сгубило… Или вы больше не профессор? Вам-то что за дело?

\- Конкретнее, мистер Поттер.

\- Внутричерепное давление. Довольны?

\- Ваша манера постоянно нарываться не придает вам очарования. - Снейп потер пальцами переносицу. - Чем вы расплачиваетесь за то, что игнорируете врачебные распоряжения?

\- Мигренями, как правило, - Поттер добил сигарету и щелчком отправил окурок в камин. - Да я привык, не так оно и страшно, как обещали. Правда, они говорили, что через полгода должно пройти, но не прошло.

\- С окончания войны?

\- Да. - Он закинул руки за голову и потянулся, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение. - Если вы сказали все, что хотели, мистер Снейп, я не смею больше вас задерживать.

\- Вы не ответили на мое предложение, - напомнил Снейп, не шевельнувшись.

\- Ответ "нет", разве может быть какой-то иной? - Гарри встал и демонстративно прошел к выходу из гостиной. Снейп остался в кресле, на лице его читалось искреннее раздражение и стоическая выдержка.

\- Мистер Поттер, после того, что вы мне только что сказали, я вынужден настаивать, чтобы вы приняли мое предложение о временной опеке.

\- Об этом не может быть и речи.

\- Отчего?

\- Оттого что я вам не доверяю больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Я вас ненавижу и никогда вам не прощу - ни унижений, ни оскорблений, ни того, что вы сделали тогда, на моем шестом курсе… Вы, как ни крути, убили человека, который заменял мне отца, и мне плевать, были другие альтернативы или нет. Я искал вас после этого, чтобы уничтожить. Я хотел убить вас, как вы не понимаете? И даже если вы меня при этом убивать не собирались, я был уверен, что вы желаете мне смерти. Вас оправдали - но что это меняет в отношении? Прошлое не переделаешь, сэр, и находиться с вами добровольно под одной крышей - извините, но боюсь, вот как раз это окажется для моего рассудка непосильной ношей. Спасибо за информацию, я постараюсь применить ее. А теперь извините.

\- Это все причины?

\- Гарри нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по косяку:

\- Достаточное количество для того, чтобы дать отрицательный ответ. Могу еще заметить, что, если вы забыли, у вас нет соответствующего образования, чтобы заниматься моей… нервной системой. Вам бы и не позволили.

\- А вот это, Поттер, решать мне и только мне, - вздохнул Снейп, поднимаясь. Он в четыре шага пересек гостиную и приблизился к молодому человеку, напрягшемуся, словно змея перед броском. - Если вы согласитесь, то за несколько недель я верну вам нормальные реакции на окружающий мир. Вы, кроме того, избавитесь от бессонницы и, если судьба будет благожелательна, приобретете толику вежливости. Каким образом я оформлю право на то, чтобы определять ваше лечение, вас волновать не должно. В медицинской сфере у меня достаточно крепкие связи - еще со студенческих лет.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся:

\- Да вы меня отравите! От вас я не приму даже аспирин!

\- Вы несете чушь. - Снейп сложил руки на груди. - Каким образом я смогу отравить вас, если мое присутствие будет подтверждено официальными бумагами? Отравить вас и отправиться в Азкабан, оценить реконструкцию камер? Лучше бы уж придумали, что я наложу на вас Imperio и заставлю повеситься.

\- Ну, чему-чему, а Imperio я неплохо сопротивлялся еще в школе, - губы Гарри дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Она уже забыла, как появляться на лице, и угасла, не родившись. Снейп чуть нахмурился и взглянул, ожидая дальнейших возражений.

\- Но ведь у вас нет медицинского образования, - наконец пожал Гарри плечами. Сейчас он чувствовал бесконечную усталость. Наверное, оттого, что ни разу не брал не то что отпуска, а и больничного с момента устройства на работу.

\- Зато у меня есть рычаг, на который можно нажать. И знание психологии в самых разнообразных формах. Что называется, бытовой. В том числе психологии убийц поневоле и трудных подростков.

Гарри промолчал.

\- Либо вы находитесь в отпуске дома в своей одежде, либо в больничной пижаме в Святом Мунго, - подытожил его раздумья Снейп. - Что вам больше нравится?

\- Это же будет ложью, - он смотрел в окно за спиной стоящего перед ним мужчины, голос упал почти до шепота. - Вы ввяжетесь в обман? Из-за меня? Я ни при каких обстоятельствах не поверю, что вы поступаете так, не имея собственных целей.

\- Кто сказал, что я не преследую своих целей? - пожал плечами Снейп. - Но они никоим образом не связаны с вами, мистер Поттер. Долго вас еще уговаривать? В полночь мне хотелось бы добраться домой.

\- Но это будет ложью, - упрямо повторил Гарри.

\- И что? Когда на шестом курсе вы выбились в первые ученики по зельеварению, весь год эксплуатируя чужие, а точнее, мои знания в попавшем вам в руки учебнике, вас ведь не заботила моральная сторона вопроса? - Снейп проговорил последнюю фразу сквозь зубы. Это Гарри внезапно позабавило. Он перевел взгляд с закатного неба в раскрытом окне на лицо человека перед собой и усмехнулся краем рта:

\- Туше. Значит, теперь вы предлагаете мне почти то же самое… чтобы избегнуть справки о психической невменяемости?

\- Чтобы получить справку о вменяемости, мистер Поттер. Почти как зачет по зельеварению. Впрочем, вы так активно отказываетесь, что я уже не вижу смысла настаивать. - Снейп развернулся и ровным шагом направился к входной двери. Не оборачиваясь.

\- Я согласен, - сказал Поттер, глядя ему вслед.

***

Он погасил окурок в пепельнице, заложил руки за спину и прошелся по кабинету. Близилось четыре пополудни, его спутник должен был вот-вот вернуться домой после очередного разговора с директором одной из научных лабораторий Уизенгамота. Очень хотелось надеяться, что на сей раз ему повезло. Повезло им обоим, поправил себя Гарри. Он никогда не забывал, чем обязан этому человеку - и знал, как тягостно острому уму его любовника вынужденное бездействие, особенно теперь, когда жизнь, кажется, вошла в более-менее гладкую колею. Последние полгода прошли вообще без эксцессов, и они сошлись на мнении, что пора возвращаться в мир. Который так и не пожелал, как выяснилось, забыть их имена. Только теперь в газетных статьях их все чаще упоминали через союз "и".

\- Добби!

Тот материализовался за спиной бесшумно, но Гарри привык к таким появлениям - и сказал раньше, чем домовик произнес набившее ему оскомину "что угодно, Гарри Поттер, сэр":

\- Обеспокойся обедом, пожалуйста. Я думаю, скоро сядем за стол.

\- Все будет, сэр, - браво гаркнул Добби и исчез с легким хлопком. За то время, что Гарри провел в четырех стенах, глядя в пустоту, принявший на свои плечи заботу о нем маг хорошо вымуштровал эльфа. Куда только подевались ватные колпаки от чайников, которые Добби раньше таскал на голове, и разноцветные носки! Зеленый суконный костюмчик делал Добби похожим одновременно на кузнечика - острые локти и коленки так и торчали из коротких рукавов и штанин - и на маленького дворецкого.

Гарри вздохнул и подошел к окну, отвел штору, прищуриваясь на яркое, только начавшее крениться к горизонту солнце. Удалась ли встреча? Вот вопрос. Если не удалась, то следует подумать, на кого все-таки надавить. Пусть он мне запретил - он не узнает. К Хиггинсу обращаться не имеет смысла, это уже ясно. Что ж, напрасно он отказал. Ассигнования на исследование маггловских врожденных способностей к магии, поступавшие из кармана мистера Поттера, главы аврориата, со следующего квартала иссякнут. Если Хиггинс забыл, кто поддерживает его научный центр… Хотя едва ли забыл - голос у него в конце был вовсе не веселый. Ну что ж - теперь это его и еще раз его сложности. Невеликую услугу просили оказать. Только сделать звонок рекомендательного характера. Человеку его уровня это было несложно. Он отказался. Сам виноват.

Гарри пожал плечами, завершая внутренний монолог, и прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу. Солнце чуть припекало, согревая лицо, сентябрь в этом году выдался на удивление погожим. Хотелось задремать - но необходимо было до вечера разобраться с бумагами по делу Джонсона и определить, стоит ли в течение следующей недели применять на допросах Веритасерум. Или подозреваемому хватит для признания перспективы оказаться в Азкабане и ознакомиться с магическими аналогами дементоров. Джонсон не из храбрых, должен расколоться. В войну он пытался делать вид, что на светлой стороне. Отдел, которым Гарри руководил с начала своей деятельности в аврориате, вышел на этого Пожирателя смерти практически случайно - или благодаря наитию Колина Криви, из которого война сделала блестящего аналитика. Теперь Джонсон находился в камере предварительного заключения, а бумаги по его делу легли на стол Гарри Поттера. Что ж - до первого слушания еще три дня, и папка не такая объемная, чтобы беспокоить непрочитанностью. Но лучше не откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня.

Он оторвался от созерцания пустой дорожки, ведущей к крыльцу, отошел от окна и устроился за столом. Покосился на телефон - неудачный разговор разозлил, и мысли никак не хотели возвращаться в рабочее русло. Как министерство к телефонам привыкало, сейчас даже вспомнить забавно. А ничего, освоили. Под его давлением и руководством маги скоро электронную почту принимать и отправлять начнут. И будет нам слияние двух миров, хмыкнул Поттер, вспомнив, как много лет назад в этот дом прилетела с письмом первая сова. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он сам будет накладывать на стены заклинания, отвлекающие внимание магглов, и взмахом палочки трансфигурировать старый диван в медвежью шкуру на полу…

***

\- Да я рехнусь, если буду сидеть дома столько времени! - возмутился Гарри, когда назавтра Снейп продемонстрировал ему бумаги, удостоверяющие трехмесячный лечебно-профилактический курс.

\- Это минимум, о котором я смог договориться, мистер Поттер, так что прекратите сотрясать воздух, - отозвался тот хладнокровно, разуваясь и проходя в гостиную, уверенно, словно бывал в доме добрую сотню раз. - Изначально речь шла о годичном отстранении от должности. Так что на вашем месте я был бы доволен результатом.

\- Годичном? - хрипло переспросил Гарри, чувствуя, как немеют губы. - Но… черт возьми… я не верю! Мне же не могли не сказать ни слова?!

\- Можете ругаться, сколько угодно, однако факт остается фактом, - Снейп положил распечатанный пакет с документами на журнальный столик. - Вы ни разу не замечали, что представители министерской власти не отличаются словоохотливостью… особенно в разговорах с вами?

\- Скримджер очень даже отличался, - бросил Поттер сквозь зубы. - Он на шестом курсе как видел меня, так и кидался… общаться.

\- Вот как? - Снейп прищурился, и Гарри показалось, что глаза у него блеснули. - О чем, если не секрет?

\- Он пытался сделать из меня рекламу их заведению, - Гарри упал в кресло и обхватил себя за плечи, как будто ему было холодно. - Символ успешной борьбы министерства со злом… Злом в лице Стэна Шанпайка, например. Я потом лично отдавал приказ о его освобождении… думал, его мать мне всю рубашку слезами промочит. Стэн вообще ни при чем оказался. А они его два года продержали. Спасибо дементоров в Азкабане уже не было.

Снейп не перебивая выслушал до конца. Отметил, как подергиваются напряженные пальцы Поттера. Парня трясло, незаметно, но тем не менее. И в таком состоянии он проработал почти полтора года? Странно, что его не заперли в сумасшедший дом после первых нескольких недель.

\- Что же вы отвечали главному министру? - он, не спрашивая позволения, левитировал второе кресло к камину - так, как это вчера сделал Гарри. После вчерашнего окончания беседы ему хотелось забыть о его визите и сделать так, будто его не было. Увы. "Зато сегодня нет бутылки виски. Тоже неплохо", - подумал Снейп про себя.

\- Я несколько раз вежливо сообщил, что не намерен способствовать их стремлению обелить себя в глазах общественности, - хмыкнул Гарри. Лицо у него стало отсутствующим и недобрым. - Тогда Скримджер назвал меня "человеком Дамблдора". Это звучало как персональное оскорбление… но я среагировал, как на похвалу. Поблагодарил его. Толку от министерства было как от козла молока, да и неудивительно. Когда я пришел туда работать, думал, чокнусь от количества бумажек и засилья бюрократии. И наше правительство еще ругает магглов за то, что у них запутанная система управления! Легче было бы в совятне навести порядок и дисциплину, чем в том бумажном море, которое у них было… Садитесь, что вы встали, я на людей пока не бросаюсь, - резко оборвал он сам себя, угрюмо взглянув на Снейпа, который стоял, вертя в руках нож для разрезания газет, и внимательно слушал. Гарри спохватился - или, может быть, выдохся. За последний год он отвык долго разговаривать.

\- Благодарю за любезность, - ернически поклонился Снейп, поняв, что продолжения не будет. Волосы упали на лицо, мазнув по щекам, и Поттер как-то странно покосился, когда он отвел их назад.

\- Вы обедали? - спросил Снейп вместо того, чтобы спросить, что такого странного увидел молодой аурор в его жесте.

\- Я не голоден.

\- Я так и думал. У вас есть домовой эльф?

\- Принудительное кормление психов на домашнем стационаре тоже входит в список ваших обязанностей? - огрызнулся Гарри вместо ответа. - Я сказал, что не голоден, и есть я не буду.

\- Если вы считали, что я стану тратить на вас время, не затрагивая ваших представлений о том, что вы будете или нет, то ошиблись, давая согласие, мистер Поттер, - проинформировал Снейп, готовясь выдержать нападение - и хорошо, если только словесное. Но юноша не выдернул палочку и не стал тратить время на ругань. Вместо этого Снейпа обдало жаром - как если бы он заглянул в хорошо натопленную печь. Щеки обожгло, он ощутил на мгновение, как потрескивают концы волос и ресницы. Поттер даже не шевельнулся - только ладони сжались в кулаки. А еще секунду спустя все закончилось, и он поднял голову:

\- Я не собираюсь слушаться вас во всем. Речь шла о травяных настоях - и ни о чем более. Вы не сможете заставить меня.

\- Речь шла о том, что я пообещал вам возвращение нормального восприятия реальности, окончание кошмаров и нормализацию нервных реакций. Вашу последнюю адекватной назвать затруднительно. Поэтому травяные чаи - обязательное, но отнюдь не единственное средство, которое я намереваюсь применить к вам.

\- А если я откажусь?

Теперь повеяло вымораживающим кровь в жилах холодом. Гарри перевел на Снейпа взгляд - огромные зрачки, льдисто-зеленоватая радужка. Не проведи Снейп много лет в подземельях, где зимой невозможно было положить руку на каменную кладку стен - пальцы буквально примерзали к камню, - он бы поежился. Но выучка тела позволила ему вторично сохранить неподвижность.

\- Я вынужден буду настаивать, - пожал он плечами. - И не забывайте, что как бы ни были вы сильны, я достаточно долгое время провел рядом с Волдемортом, частично наделившим вас столь мощными реакциями. Поэтому я имею представление о том, что вы можете сделать. Однако рассчитываю, что вы находитесь в здравом рассудке - по крайней мере, мне так кажется - и не позволите истерике взять верх.

\- Хм.

\- Я расцениваю это как согласие.

\- Добби, - спустя полминуты негромко позвал Гарри. Холод отступил. Снейп почувствовал, что на спине невольно выступила испарина. "Если Поттер так смотрел на раздражавших его коллег, неудивительно, что от него очень хотели избавиться".

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр? - домовик возник перед ними, одетый в тогу из полотенца и перемазанный… Снейп принюхался… тестом для торта. - О, профессор Снейп, сэр, - Добби подпрыгнул, разворачиваясь к нему, и едва не задел носом пол в глубоком поклоне, - как приятно снова видеть вас!

\- Крайне неприятно, - пробормотал Гарри, выпрямляясь в кресле, но громче не повторил, а лишь произнес:

\- Ужин, Добби.

\- Хозяин будет ужинать? Как замечательно! - бурно обрадовался эльф. Это явно не было рядовым событием, и Снейп нахмурился. Поттер, заметив его движение, нахмурился тоже. - Что желаете, Гарри Поттер, сэр? - несколько обескураженно спросил Добби, разглядев недовольство. Его голос стал тише и как будто ласковее. Но не испуганнее - и это Снейп тоже отметил.

\- Все равно что, - отмахнулся Поттер, потом резко, так, что сузились ноздри, втянул в себя воздух, словно обуздывая гнев, и добавил: - Обратись с этим вопросом к… профессору Снейпу.

Добби помигал, переводя взгляд с одного мрачного лица на другое, забавно дернул ушами и повернулся к Снейпу:

\- Сэр?

***

Черт побери, это уж ни в какие ворота не лезет… Придется все-таки прибегнуть к сыворотке правды. Джонсон что - забыл, что дача ложных показаний в магическом суде вскрывается быстрее, чем в маггловском? Никогда не участвовал в рейдах Пожирателей смерти, никогда не принимал участия в массовых убийствах… А в думоотводе не твоя спина мелькала, когда мы воспоминания Нотта шерстили? Конечно, лицо Джонсон прятал - это и позволило ему уцелеть, как забившейся в щель крысе, - но Колин узнал характерную для человека, постоянно занятого сидячей работой, сутулость и близорукий прищур. Потом сличил. А потом к мистеру Джонсону, официально числящемуся главным провизором в одной из магических аптек, явился отряд ауроров. Если тот решил, что это была случайность, то просчитался. И теперь решил дать показания, по которым вообще получался чистеньким и оговоренным ни за кнат. Ну что же. Напрасно вы, мистер Джонсон, недооцениваете аврориат.

Мистер Поттер зло фыркнул, поставил напротив нескольких абзацев текста, написанного трясущейся рукой, фигурные скобки, пририсовал к каждой знак вопроса и отложил листки в сторону. Теперь посмотрим, что удалось выяснить при изучении этого сочинения Колину. Наверняка обнаружатся незамеченные детали.

***

\- Поттер, вставайте. Скоро обед, птицы поют, дождь кончился. Сегодня мы пойдем гулять.

Ответом послужила тишина, в которой слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание. Выждав минуту для верности, Снейп прошел через спальню, в которой было душно и жарковато, и решительным движением раздернул шторы. С кровати донеслось нечленораздельное ругательство, но Поттер лишь уткнулся лицом в подушку и вцепился в нее обеими руками, как будто боялся, что отнимут. Справедливо боялся, в общем-то, но сегодня Снейп не был настроен тормошить его. Он молча прислонился к оконной раме и уставился молодому человеку в спину, зная по опыту, что тот чувствует его тяжелый взгляд.

Минуту спустя ругательство повторилось. Снейп уже выучил его наизусть.

\- Садист чертов, - с бессильной злостью произнес Поттер, садясь и растирая ладонями лицо.

*

Это было уже хорошо. Можно сказать, это было достижением. По крайней мере, теперь Снейп мог практически не опасаться, входя в комнату, что в голову ему полетит будильник, а то и заклинание. Поттер начал сдерживаться - хотя когда они начали жить под одной крышей, утрата самоконтроля казалась невосстановимой. Гарри замкнулся в себе, отказывался от еды, не выходил в гостиную, проводя сутки за сутками в спальне на втором этаже, и посылал подальше любого приближавшегося к двери. В том числе вернувшихся из Австралии Уизли, которые решили вчетвером нанести ему визит. Дело было спустя примерно пару месяцев после первого появления зельевара на Прайвет-драйв. Один из рыжих братьев, младший, кажется, хотя оба долговязые, длинноволосые, со спины толком не поймешь, кто есть кто, попытался обвинить в "ухудшении характера Гарри" Снейпа и его присутствие на территории Поттера. Но второй - с лицом, обезображенным длинными шрамами, и с глазами, в которых мерцали желтые звериные искры, остановил его и даже заставил замолчать. Снейп с большим трудом выпроводил их - почти всех. Братья ушли в сопровождении одной из девушек - интересной, весьма изысканно одетой блондинки. Но избавиться от девчонки Грейнджер никогда не было просто. Она решительно закрыла дверь за своими родственниками, потом повернулась к Снейпу. Тот заранее приготовился к гневному крику, однако его не последовало:

\- Простите Рона, профессор. Мы просто очень переживаем за Гарри.

Ах, так это был вечный школьный приятель Поттера? Снейп и забыл о его существовании. Он коротко кивнул.

\- Видите ли, - продолжала Грейнджер, - Гарри последний год вел себя очень… замкнуто, и как я ни пыталась разговорить его, ничего не вышло. Может быть, у вас получится?

\- Едва ли, - раздалось сверху, и они синхронно подняли головы. Поттер стоял на площадке лестницы, поставив на перила локти и переплетя пальцы. Снейп уже успел заметить, что это его любимая поза, когда парень нервничает. - Почему бы вам не выбрать объектом для забот кого-нибудь другого? Я не хочу, чтобы меня спасали. - Его голос был глухим и очень напряженным, видно было, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не… Чтобы не - что? Хлопнуть дверью еще раз? Наорать? Разрыдаться? Хотя последнего Снейп не смог себе представить - фантазии не хватило.

\- Гарри, я вовсе… - торопливо начала Гермиона, кидаясь к лестнице, но Поттер остановил ее, решительно покачав головой:

\- Не стоит. Я сейчас не лучшая компания. У меня болит голова.

\- Гарри, не пытайся от нас избавиться, - сказала Гермиона сердито, но голос у нее дрогнул. - Ничего у тебя не болит, ты просто…

\- Да! Просто тщусь убедить, что мне не нужна нянька! Я не хочу помощи! И мне не нужна жалость! Вы вернулись из Австралии? Поездка прошла удачно? Очень рад, надеюсь, в Индии вам тоже понравится. Только не рассказывай мне сейчас ничего, ладно? Я неважный слушатель.

Казалось, Снейпа они вообще не замечали. Грейнджер кусала губы, но взгляда не отводила, и это, видимо, злило Поттера сильнее всего.

\- Тебя ждут, - заметил он, отворачиваясь. - Я позвоню… когда мигрень кончится.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула девушка, и Снейп заметил, как она сжала зубы. - Надеюсь, твоя злость исчезнет вместе с головной болью. Потому что мы уже больше месяца как вернулись, а у тебя по-прежнему нет желания с нами видеться. До свидания, профессор, - обратилась она к Снейпу.

\- Всего доброго, мисс Грейнджер.

Когда он запер дверь и повернулся, Поттера на площадке уже не было. Снейп чуть заметно шевельнул бровью и направился на кухню.

*

\- Alohomora, - бросил он чуть позже, не тратя времени на стук. Поттер, сидевший на подоконнике, яростно обернулся:

\- Сколько раз просить не вламываться ко мне без разрешения? Почему до вас не доходит, что если заперто, значит, вас не хотят видеть? Или проще поставить министерскую систему заклятий?

\- Вероятно, проще перестать запирать дверь, - проигнорировал Снейп его нервную вспышку. - Минимум разовое питание в день неизбежно. Оно необходимо, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Такой радости я вам в моем присутствии позволить не могу. А система охранных заклятий той сложности, какой вы грозите, неизбежно привлечет к дому лишнее внимание ваших же сотрудников. Я в чем-то не прав?

Ответом был тяжкий вздох, и юноша вновь отвернулся. Снейп без всякого выражения посмотрел на него и приблизился:

\- Выпейте. - И после паузы: - Выпейте же, Поттер. Отпустит.

\- Что это? - тускло поинтересовался тот, не оглядываясь.

\- Зелье от мигрени. Вам стоило сказать мне, когда она только начиналась. Какой день болит?

\- Я просто отделывался от их визита. У меня все нормально.

\- Поттер, не заговаривайте мне зубы, - с нажимом проговорил Снейп, - в противном случае я оставлю вас упиваться собственными страданиями. Сколько вашей душе угодно.

Это подействовало отрезвляюще. Гарри повернулся, и мужчина внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Вокруг потемневших глаз залегли пурпурные круги, губы потрескавшиеся и совсем сухие. Второй день? Или третий?

\- Пейте.

Поттер покорно протянул руку и взял рюмку, из которой Петунья Дурсль по выходным отхлебывала херес. Принюхался. Снейп хмыкнул:

\- Пытаетесь определить состав? Вы, кажется, никогда не были большим знатоком моего предмета.

\- Куда мне…

\- Верно, с вашими знаниями дальше некуда.

\- Черт бы вас побрал, - пустая рюмка хрустнула в судорожно сжавшихся поттеровских пальцах, - нарочно издеваетесь, да?

\- Я не издеваюсь, мистер Поттер, я лишь воздаю вам должное, - спокойно проговорил Снейп, доставая волшебную палочку. - Reparo.

\- Идиот я был, что связался с вами, - хмуро сказал Поттер, вновь теряя интерес к происходящему.

\- Почему в прошедшем времени? - усмехнулся Снейп. И, не дожидаясь, пока его собеседник вновь заведется, забрал из его руки рюмку и направился к двери. На пороге обернулся: - Жду вас на кухне через пять минут. Будете ужинать. Время пошло. Не сойдете - пеняйте на себя.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Снейп усмехнулся уже искренне, хоть и по-прежнему мрачно. Гневного запала Поттеру как раз должно было хватить на то, чтобы принять пищу. Потом он, как показывает опыт, упадет спать. Наверное, сказывался многомесячный недосып: с одной стороны хроническая усталость, с другой бессонница, смешивавшиеся в коктейль вечного раздражения и апатии. И сон по четыре-пять часов в сутки после подчас принудительного приема успокоительных зелий. Да, в компаньоны Поттер не годился даже с натяжкой. В особенности учитывая, что никакой благодарности, кроме пассивного сопротивления лечению, он не выказывал.

Разумеется, глава головного отряда ауроров мог противиться решительнее - с применением магии, как палочковой, так и безмолвной, но тогда, как Снейп ему заметил еще в первый, торопливо собранный Добби ужин в гостиной, ему пришлось бы иметь дело с врачами в Святом Мунго. Они и так с большим скрипом согласились на домашнее лечение. Один неверный шаг - и герой магического мира загремел бы в психиатрическое отделение на очень солидный срок. Поэтому Поттер только замыкался в себе, периодически срываясь на крик, отказывался от еды, да несколько раз швырялся в Снейпа чем под руку попадало. И, конечно, в доме не осталось ни одного целого, ни разу не чиненого стекла, а температура то подскакивала, то падала, как живая. Мелочи, но какие!..

Как если бы от того факта, что теперь за ним было, кому наблюдать, у Поттера отказали тормоза. Пару раз у Снейпа возникали реальные сомнения, что он справится с поставленной задачей. Вернуть миру нормального человека. Но он не признавался в неуверенности даже себе. В конечном итоге это было… интересно. Пробиваться к рассудку, искалеченному и покореженному войной, горем, утратой близких и несчастной любовью.

Снейп что-то слышал про младшую Уизли и про то, что у них с Поттером был роман. Правда, ничем не кончившийся. С тех пор главного героя ни с кем не видели. Вернее, видеть-то видели, но верить отказывались. Даже страницы "Ежедневного пророка", где продавалось и покупалось каждое слово и потому всегда было полно сплетен, не публиковали заметок своих корреспондентов, замечавших мистера Поттера в пабах "с друзьями". Близкими друзьями, надо думать, коль скоро они почти всегда касались друг друга или даже обнимали за талию. Поттер не делал тайны из своей личной жизни - то ли мстил бывшей любовнице, то ли бросал вызов обществу. Но этот вызов общество принять отказывалось. И о том, что кумир поколения - гей, нигде не напечатали ни строчки. Ни разу. Возможно, Поттер считал даже, что никто не в курсе.

\- Добби, - не допускающим возражений тоном приказал Снейп, оказавшись на кухне, - сервируй стол на двоих, мигом. Горячее и десерт. Обязательно с пирожными. Срок две минуты.

\- Хорошо, сэр, - домовик вытер передником руки и устремился выполнять поручение. Снейп поглядел на его скорость, одобрительно кивнул - разумеется, так, чтобы эльф не видел, - и вновь вышел в коридор.

Неужели не подействовало? Щелчки по самолюбию, вроде упрека в мазохизме, были у Снейпа разнообразными, и повторялся он редко. Сейчас Поттер должен был спуститься вниз, но отчего-то задерживался. Решил, что не будет реагировать на язвительные реплики? Жаль…

Снейп недовольно цокнул языком - но в это время на втором этаже раздались шаги. Спустя несколько секунд Поттер прислонился плечом к чуланной двери и устало поглядел на Снейпа:

\- К ужину готов.

Волосы у него были мокрыми и не торчали, как обычно. Лег даже неуправляемый вихор на затылке. Успел вымыть? Для этого нужно было нагнуться. Снейп мысленно вспомнил состав зелья, которое дал принять своему строптивому пациенту, и остался доволен. Значит, голову у Поттера уже не ломит.

\- Да, прошло, - неожиданно нарушил тишину Гарри, будто отвечая на задумчивый снейповский взгляд. Когда задумчивость сменилась удивлением, он пожал плечами: - Я понял, о чем вы размышляли. Даже без окклюменции обошелся.

Это был укол в сторону Снейпа, но голосу не хватало злости. Он принюхался и направился на кухню, потом, не оборачиваясь, остановился. - Спасибо.

Вместо ответа Снейп сказал лишь:

\- Еда остывает.

*

\- Садист чертов, - с бессильной злостью произнес Поттер, садясь и растирая ладонями лицо.

\- Именно. Подъем, в противном случае останетесь без завтрака, - Снейп отошел от окна. На полу около кровати лежала открытая книга, сверху, поперек страниц - поттеровские очки. Снова читал, потому что не мог заснуть? Это упрямство иногда приводило зельевара почти в негодование, хоть он и не позволял себе тратить на него эмоции. Что может быть проще - самому спуститься на кухню и принять необходимую для сна микстуру? Нет, лучше до рассвета смотреть в потолок и обманывать себя редким перелистыванием страниц.

\- А сколько времени? - вопросил тем временем разбуженный, не торопясь покидать постель.

\- Четверть двенадцатого, - бесстрастно отозвался Снейп. - Во сколько вы заснули?

\- Не помню, - хрипло сказал Поттер, нашаривая тапки и морщась от ощущения холодных досок под босыми ногами. - Ковер, что ли, купить… - пробормотал он себе под нос.

\- Через четверть часа жду вас на завтрак, - никак не прокомментировал последнее замечание Снейп. Хотя это был, пожалуй, первый случай, когда его подопечный как-то обеспокоился бытом вокруг себя. Но Снейп не привык радоваться - а уж радоваться первому достигнутому результату тем более.

\- Ладно, иду, - кивнул молодой человек, запуская руки в разлохмаченную шевелюру и отводя со лба длинную челку. Сейчас его лицо, бледное, с закрытыми глазами, с подрагивающими губами и ресницами, казалось совсем юным. Наверное, оттого, что в него било утреннее солнце. Снейп мельком взглянул на Поттера и молча вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

***

"Так оно и шло, - главный аурор Министерства почти закончил разбирать бумаги по делу Джонсона и позволил себе вернуться к воспоминаниям. - Пара недель почти мира, почти спокойствия, почти нормы - а потом оцепенение, утрата смысла жизни и глубокая депрессия". У него самого руки давно опустились бы - иногда казалось, что сделать этого не позволяет только беспощадная ругань со Снейпом, которой сопровождалось их совместное проживание. Видит Бог, Гарри не просил скидок на сложное душевное состояние - но то, как Снейп игнорировал его самочувствие, лишило бы терпения и святого. Не допускать же в самом деле мысли, что только бесконечные подколки Снейпа, его зелья и - да - его руки, которые буквально вытряхивали его, обхватывая за плечи, из ночных кошмаров - были единственным, что держало на плаву. И в том самом здравом рассудке, наличием которого Снейп ему так ловко польстил в первый вечер.

***

Гарри практически не помнил последних новогодних праздников. Кажется, это были худшие дни в его жизни - беспросветно-серые, безнадежные, озлобленные мысли разрывали голову, и в то же время ни за одну он не мог зацепиться. Если бы Снейп дал ему волю, он разнес бы по кирпичику весь дом.

Но у Снейпа оказалась чрезвычайно высокая сопротивляемость к безмолвным заклинаниям, а палочку зельевар откровенно выкрал однажды ночью. Когда утром Гарри обнаружил пропажу, у него с волос от ярости сыпались голубые искры. Он грозил, что убьет Снейпа, собственно, пытался это сделать, обвинял во всем, что в жизни было плохого, припоминал все грехи - вплоть до того, что Снейп не любил сладкого и всегда морщился, глядя, как Гарри ест пирожные. Потом в ненавистную черноволосую голову полетели вещи. Не книги, не чашки - кресло, журнальный столик…

Казалось, что грань между нервным расстройством и нарушением психики перейдена. Добби исчез в самый дальний угол дома, позже его пришлось выманивать, как котенка, на ласковые обращения и блюдечко с молоком. А Снейп отбивал атаки Гарри до тех пор, пока окончательно осатаневший юноша не бросился на него с кулаками. Голыми руками убить мучителя, не выпускающего из дому и поящего разными отравами. Задушить надзирателя, который постоянно измывается и не позволяет сделать вид, что все нормально - а ведь как хорошо Гарри это удавалось! Даже друзья не замечали, что ему уже почти все стало безразлично в том августе! И тут черт принес на порог этого… этого…

В глазах потемнело от бешенства, кончики пальцев обожгло силой, при которой не нужна палочка. Гарри ринулся на Снейпа, встретившего его на полпути. И налетев всем телом на магический щит, грянулся в обморок, как от хорошего удара в солнечное сплетение.

***

Мистер Поттер хмыкнул и потянулся за очередной сигаретой. Третья за три часа. Определенно, сегодня его ждет… взыскание. Интересно, каким оно будет. Почему-то его спутнику очень не нравится запах табака. С другой стороны, где он так долго? Изведешься от нетерпения. Добби уже заглядывал с отчетом, что обед готов, но есть в одиночестве ничуть не хотелось.

Он потер кончиками пальцев виски, машинально поправил очки на переносице. Вернуться к делу Джонсона? Голова уже, правда, квадратная, но все лучше, чем сидеть, бесцельно глядя в пустоту, и перебирать в памяти прошедший от сентября до сентября год. Даже больше чем год, уже тринадцать месяцев…

"Счастливое число или несчастливое? Пусть собеседование пройдет гладко… Черт, да я бы его без собеседования куда хочешь устроил. Но ведь нет - ему чертова гордость не позволит".

Мысль была почти грубой, но при ней на губах Гарри появилась улыбка.

Она совершенно не вязалась с его деловым костюмом, в котором он аппарировал несколько часов назад из Министерства, куда наведывался за папкой.

Не подходила к угрюмым темно-зеленым глазам.

Казалась невозможной на аскетично-худом лице.

Только все это отступило, черты смягчило почти нежное выражение, и сейчас по Гарри можно было прочесть его подлинный возраст. Двадцать один. Не больше.

***

\- Ушам своим не верю. Неужто меня решили без надзора выпустить из собственного дома? - Гарри насмешливо улыбнулся отражению Снейпа, стоящего за спиной.

\- Если будете продолжать диалог в том же духе, решение может измениться, - в тон отозвался Снейп, встретившись взглядом с отражением Гарри в большом зеркале, у которого он на секунду задержался, чтобы оценить свой внешний вид. Черные джинсы, черная толстовка с высоким воротом; если расстегнуть молнию, под ней обнаружится светло-серая футболка. Такого же цвета кроссовки. Волосы, как всегда, непослушными прядями обрамляют лицо - Гарри давно не был у парикмахера, и аккуратная стрижка, которой он с трудом сумел добиться, осталась лишь воспоминанием.

\- Ну что вы, профессор, - хмыкнул юноша, - мне дорога моя свобода, пусть и на несколько часов. Обещайте не скучать.

\- Я буду счастлив отдохнуть от вас не в меньшей степени, чем вы от меня, - сообщил Снейп, внимательно глядя на собеседника. Этот взгляд вынудил Гарри повернуться и встретиться глазами по-настоящему:

\- Надеюсь. Во сколько вы хотите, чтобы я пришел?

\- Какой исключительный момент: мистер Поттер спрашивает меня, когда явиться домой. - Снейп слегка нахмурился. - Думаю, в полночь мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы выпили чаю и легли спать.

\- Мне, по-вашему, пятнадцать лет? - от растерянности у Гарри не нашлось даже сил, чтобы возмутиться по-настоящему. - А почему не в десять?

\- Потому что сейчас на часах пять вечера. До десяти вы, боюсь, не растратите всю накопленную за сидение дома энергию, - пояснил Снейп так, словно говорил об очевидных вещах. - До полуночи же это может вам удаться. Вы теряете время, стоя здесь и сверля меня глазами. Как вы, может быть, успели заметить, я негипнабелен.

\- Я приду тогда, когда сочту нужным! - голос Гарри стал на тон ниже, но он не позволил себе грубости, понимая, что его тюремщик может и передумать.

*

Поддерживая со Снейпом перемирие, жить было легче. И, честно говоря, спокойнее. Не потому, что злой Снейп представлял причину для страха. Просто - спокойнее оттого, что проснувшись ночью от кошмара, можно обнаружить, что проснулся ты не сам, а тебя вытянули из сновидения за руку. И ровный без модуляций голос предлагает тебе чашку какао. Гарри перестал запирать дверь в комнату примерно квартал спустя после того, как Снейп въехал в гостиную на первом этаже. На втором он поселяться не захотел, чему Гарри в целом порадовался, но это не мешало чуткому слуху профессора ловить, когда Гарри начинал стонать во сне или метаться по кровати, сбивая простыни и вновь и вновь переживая самые страшные и отвратительные моменты войны… и своей жизни. Нападения инфери, например. Или как он был вынужден поить Дамблдора отравленным зельем… Тогда Снейп поднимался наверх и будил его. А потом уходил, убедившись, что дыхание Гарри выровнялось и он готов вновь задремать. Утром они отправлялись гулять - аппарировали в какой-нибудь городской сквер и бродили там, молча, размеренным шагом. Изредка Снейп срывал травинку или лист и, крутя в пальцах, безличным тоном перечислял магические свойства растения, не интересуясь, слушает ли его спутник. Гарри слушал.

Один он никуда не выходил - расшатанные нервы не позволяли. Несколько раз он вынужден был буквально вцепиться Снейпу в запястье и зажмуриться, когда они попадали на шумные улицы, где их задевали плечами или - того хуже - узнавали. Пожалуй, только после этих случаев он осознал в полной степени, насколько точен был диагноз Снейпа о его состоянии и насколько вовремя тот появился. И как с ним спокойно.

Если же Гарри начинал провоцировать Снейпа, покой мог ему только сниться. А этого сроду не бывало. В первую очередь отменялись прогулки. Во вторую - подобия бесед, к которым Гарри постепенно привык. В итоге жизнь начинала напоминать жевательную резинку, из которой вытянут весь вкус, а комната - клетку. Это как правило происходило перед очередным срывом, и на четвертый раз Гарри сумел разглядеть взаимосвязь настроения с нервными реакциями. Тогда он сказал Снейпу за ужином, подражая ему в безразличии интонаций, что, кажется, следующий месяц легким не будет. Вместо того чтобы разозлиться, тот почти обрадовался - или Гарри совсем отказала логика при чтении эмоций на этом непроницаемом лице. Чему уж тут было радоваться… разве что сознательности?

*

\- Вы придете в полночь, - повторил Снейп, - в противном случае я вынужден буду искать вас, а мне не хотелось бы портить настроение нам обоим.

\- Вы его и так себе на полжизни вперед испортили, - пожал плечами Гарри, - речь шла о трех месяцах, а прошло уже больше полугода. Не надоело?

\- Что именно? Возиться с вами? Бесспорно. Особенно когда вы ведете себя как избалованный мальчишка. - Снейп склонил голову набок: - Вы намереваетесь сегодня выйти из дому, или будем обсуждать ваше поведение до вечера?

Такой разговор Гарри заводил неоднократно - и всегда с одним и тем же результатом. Снейп признавал, что от Поттера его чуть ли не тошнит, но продолжал с ним цацкаться, вызывая у Гарри искреннее недоумение: к чему тратить силы и время на то, чтобы поставить на ноги сына бывшего врага, которого всегда терпеть не мог? Да еще делать это на собственные сбережения, ни кната не получая за неблагодарный труд? Они фактически жили на деньги Снейпа, поскольку министерство хоть и продолжало платить мистеру Поттеру заработную плату, вся она шла на его персональный счет в Гринготтсе. Снять деньги можно было, только вновь выйдя на работу. Иногда Гарри задумывался, сколько же он Снейпу должен. От этой мысли становилось не по себе. Быть обязанным именно ему…

Но сейчас об этом рано было беспокоиться. Поскольку впервые за семь месяцев, истекших с того августовского вечера, Снейп счел, что Гарри вполне справится с самостоятельным выходом в город. И то, что он так настаивал на его возвращении к определенному сроку, почему-то раздражало не так сильно, как должно было. В конце концов, никто никогда раньше не ждал его, не ложась спать. А Снейп ведь именно это пообещал, если Гарри правильно его расслышал.

Он прикусил краешек нижней губы и испытующе поглядел на мага, ждущего, когда можно будет вернуться к письменному столу с начатой статьей в какой-то научный журнал.

\- Ладно. В полночь так в полночь. До свидания. - Гарри снял с вешалки кожаную куртку, набросил на плечи. Провел пятерней по волосам, начесывая их на широкую темно-синюю шерстяную ленту, закрывающую лоб и уши. Кивнул Снейпу, вернувшему кивок с олимпийским спокойствием, и закрыл за собой дверь.

*

…Симпатичный псевдоирландский паб в одном из районов Лондона встретил его зажигательной музыкой и полумраком. Гарри снял куртку, повесил на крючок в гардеробе и, не глядя по сторонам, прошел к стойке бара. Давно он никуда не выходил - кажется, целую вечность. От нервного возбуждения похолодели руки, он сунул их в карманы толстовки. Бармен услужливо нагнулся, ожидая заказа, и Гарри в который раз подумал, что его зачарованные очки - просто находка. Ничуть не затемняющие обзор, изнутри стекла выглядели как самые обыкновенные линзы, а снаружи - как черные солнцезащитные. Глаза еще можно было разглядеть, если присматриваться, направление взгляда - уж точно нет. В темных очках здесь были многие: далеко не каждый посетитель паба хотел бы быть узнанным днем на улице. Очки Гарри отличались разве что стоимостью и изяществом оправы. Обычно он игнорировал вероятность того, что его имя может попасть в газетные статьи, но сегодня ему не хотелось начинать вечер с сомнительного удовольствия быть узнанным и выбранным только потому, что он - тот, кто он есть. Шерстяная спортивная лента скрывала шрам на лбу, можно было чувствовать себя уверенным, что обслужат вежливо не из-за имени, а лишь оправдывая репутацию заведения…

\- Кружку эля, - проговорил он, слыша себя как со стороны и заново пробуя голос в разговорах с кем-либо, кроме Снейпа. Вот уж о ком наконец можно не вспоминать хоть один вечер. Его компания - определенно не то, чего Гарри сейчас могло бы хотеться. Еще бы - после многомесячного полудобровольного заключения в собственном доме.

Когда Снейп попросил Рона вернуть ключи, чтобы не опасаться нежданных визитеров, друзья больше не появлялись и, правду сказать, Гарри не особенно переживал по этому поводу. Какое-то время он был буквально счастлив быть оставленным в покое. Одиночество не мучило его очень долго - как будто атрофировалась потребность в общении. Он читал, смотрел телевизор, ругался со Снейпом из-за приема лекарств и по тысяче иных поводов, потому что стоило им заговорить, и повод находился, - но чаще всего лежал и молча смотрел в потолок, не реагируя на оклики время от времени возникающего Добби. Снейп буквально силой кормил его и заставлял принимать успокоительные - от них постоянно клонило в сон и было не до светских разговоров… Чем в эти месяцы занимался Снейп, Гарри даже не задумывался. Ему было неинтересно. Сегодня, по крайней мере, он рад был отделаться от Гарри Поттера. И это было взаимно.

*

\- Угостить? - раздалось сбоку, и он повернул голову на голос. Симпатичный светловолосый парень - даже, пожалуй, мальчик - разглядывал его, прищурив ярко-карие глаза.

\- Я уже пью, - в подтверждение своих слов Гарри приподнял запотевшую кружку с элем.

\- Это для того, чтоб диалог завязать, - пояснил блондин, опираясь локтями на барную стойку и уже открыто разглядывая Гарри. Наверное, понял, что они ровесники… По биологическому возрасту. - Можно, я тебя следующей угощу?

\- Я только начал, - Гарри с долей интереса ждал, последует ли продолжение. Последовало.

\- Ты мне понравился, - тряхнул головой незнакомец, - так что могу подождать, пока выпьешь. Ты первый раз здесь? Может, сядем за столик? Я у окна сижу.

Гарри, не отвечая, медленно проследил глазами все изгибы тела парня, начиная от плеч и заканчивая ровными икрами; задержал взгляд на узких бедрах, ладно охваченных блекло-голубыми джинсами. Он не планировал… даже не был уверен, что хочет познакомиться - просто стосковался по обществу, по нормальному собственному восприятию больше чем одного человека. Без того, чтобы хотелось зажать руками уши и зажмуриться. Сегодня он мог просидеть весь вечер, расплатиться и уйти, ни с кем не вступив в разговор. Первый выход из дому все-таки. Он уже чувствовал себя изрядно уставшим.

Но если предложение поступило вот так сразу… Тем более очень привлекательное предложение…

Причем этот пацан - сколько ему? Восемнадцать-то есть? - явно не знает, кто перед ним, а значит, ориентируется на внешнюю привлекательность.

И хочет… не надо быть легилиментором, чтобы понять, чего он хочет.

В паху стало жарко. Черт возьми, у него так давно… ни с кем…

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри, возвращаясь взглядом к лицу ждущего парня. Тот терпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, видимо, настроенный предлагать свою компанию либо до победного, либо пока не отошьют. - Где там твой столик?

\- Вон, - мальчик, кажется, с облегчением выдохнул, - крайний правый, в углу. Видишь, где окно во всю стену?

\- Вижу, не суетись, - в былые времена Гарри хлопнул бы собеседника по плечу и поощрительно улыбнулся. Здесь и сейчас только усмехнулся и направился к указанному месту. Очки он снимать и не подумал.

Белобрысый парнишка поглядел ему в спину, не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Потом попросил у бармена пачку лучших сигарет и торопливо устремился следом.

*

\- Заходи, - Джейк сделал пригласительный жест и потянулся к выключателю на стене. В электрическом свете, залившем коридор, Гарри осмотрелся. Симпатичная небольшая квартирка почти в центре Лондона. Должно быть, его спутник немало платит за такое жилье. Впрочем, он что-то говорил о богатых родителях, которые оплачивают университет, так что ничего особо удивительного тут не было. Гарри разулся и прошел в комнату, по-прежнему не снимая очков. В пабе он отговорился проблемами со зрением, но теперь, пожалуй, пора было просветить парня, который его сюда притащил, с кем тот имеет дело. А значит, придется расконспирироваться. Лучше бы уж Джейк оказался магглом, было бы проще. Но нет - в первый же вечер к нему приклеился волшебник. Впрочем, Гарри не отбивался от перспективы продолжить знакомство дома. Слишком давно никто не смотрел на него взглядом, от которого где-то в районе солнечного сплетения появлялось тянущее чувство предвкушения, а джинсы делались ощутимо теснее. Полгода, проведенные дома, полгода, полустершиеся из памяти… К черту эти полгода. Сегодня он не хотел ни мстить Джинни, ни наказывать себя за то, что переживает по поводу того, о чем запрещал себе думать. Сегодня ему просто очень хотелось секса. Он расстегнул куртку, повесил на спинку стула. Расправил плечи.

\- Гарри, - раздалось из-за спины. Джейк вошел в комнату, толкнув коленом не до конца открытую дверь. Руки были заняты: в каждой он держал по высокой стеклянной кружке с эмблемой в виде стилизованного герба Ирландии. - Слушай, ты так и будешь изображать человека без лица?

\- М? - рассеянно отозвался он, не разобрав последних слов.

\- Ну фильм есть маггловский… Просто такое чувство, что ты лицо показывать не хочешь. Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, даже если ты супер-рок-звезда.

Он озорно ухмыльнулся, радуясь собственной шутке. Гарри несколько секунд молча смотрел, потом ухмыльнулся в ответ:

\- Кружки поставь.

Опыт по саморассекречиванию у него уже был.

\- Кружки поставь, говорю, - он нетерпеливо тряхнул головой. Джейк пожал плечами, выполняя требование. - Никому не скажешь, значит? - Гарри вздохнул, потом стянул очки, одновременно сдвигая со лба спортивную ленту. И уставился в упор, не пытаясь прикрыть челкой бледно-розовый, хорошо заметный на смуглой коже шрам, напоминающий руну "зиг". Шрам, растиражированный на весь волшебный, да и не только волшебный мир.

Можно было сменить очечную оправу, поставить в глаза контактные линзы, при помощи лазерной хирургии избавиться от метки, сопровождавшей его всю юность… Но он не хотел отказываться от себя. Не хотел видеть в зеркале чужое отражение.

И за это всегда, в любых обстоятельствах приходилось платить.

\- Гарри Поттер, - севшим голосом сказал Джейк, медленно подходя вплотную. В глазах появилось чуть боязливое восхищение. - Неужто… точно ты?

\- Точно я, - не слишком радостно усмехнулся он. Обожание окружающих пополам со страхом - коктейль, к которому он привык, вызывающий горечь на корне языка. - Так и будем стоять всю ночь? Вроде не за тем пришли.

\- Да-а… Я… это… растерялся малость, - Джейк осторожно провел кончиками пальцев от локтя Гарри к запястью, взял за руку. - Надо же, кого мне удалось выцепить…

\- А говорил, волноваться не будешь, - поддел Поттер, прищуриваясь и внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника.

\- Да и что тут волноваться, - кажется, замешательство покинуло Джейка, он взялся за ремень джинсов. - Если ты голубой, это только добавляет тебе баллов!

Гарри наблюдал за подрагивающими пальцами парня почти спокойно. Сколько раз подобное уже было? Сценарий всегда оставался неизменным. Интересно лишь, прозвучит ли в конце завершающее слово - или на сей раз обойдется? Он поддел пальцами подбородок Джейка, жест вышел снисходительным и кого-то на секунду напомнил, но ассоциация не оформилась в мысль. Гарри поймал зрачки ярко-карих глаз взглядом, в котором, наверное, не было ни капли нежности. И почти с удовольствием увидел, как в ответном взгляде плеснулось опасение.

Его всегда мгновенно выводило из себя понимание, что человек, стоящий напротив, боится его. Как хищника. Страшится его возможных действий. А то, что действия в ситуации, подобной сегодняшней, будут исходить от Гарри, сомнению не подлежало. Он никогда и никому не давал перехватить контроль. Не находилось способных завалить победителя мирового зла, как-то мрачно пошутил Рон. Может, и так. Когда тебя опасаются, доминировать над тобой сложно. И сегодняшний вечер исключением, разумеется, не стал.

Главная школьная мечта Невилла Лонгботтома сбывалась перед Гарри в энный, бессчетный раз: при одном взгляде на его шрам любой гей начинал раздеваться. Отымей меня, да? Запросто. После долгого воздержания и нервного истощения… Да я тебя насмерть затрахаю.

Он усмехнулся в расширенные зрачки, коротко, зло приник к чужим губам, почти раня их о зубы, безжалостно прикусывая - и одновременно придвинул Джейка к себе. Тот уже успел расстегнуть скрипнувшую металлическую молнию на джинсах. Белья не было. Ягодицы под пальцами Гарри оказались крепкими, твердыми и теплыми. И неожиданно бархатистыми. Наверное, этот парень следит не только за фигурой, но и за кожей. Некогда размышлять. Судя по горячему дыханию на шее, Джейк не возражал против торопливости, и Гарри решительно дернул его джинсы вниз, освобождая себе простор для дальнейших действий. Длинный ровный член уперся ему в низ живота, парень застонал и вцепился Гарри в плечи. Потом, видимо, слегка придя в себя, потянулся к пуговице на поясе джинсов своего неожиданно известного любовника. Вовремя: еще немного, и Гарри проклял бы его за недогадливость. Ждать сил не было, раздеваться тоже. Лишняя потеря времени. Разве что толстовку сбросить - жарко. Когда шершавая ладонь сомкнулась на его члене, Гарри коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы и запустил пальцы Джейку в волосы, надавливая на затылок и вынуждая опуститься на колени.

Минет тот делал на совесть. Наверное, обладал врожденным талантом - а может, придавала энтузиазма мысль о том, с кем этим занимается. Перед глазами Гарри заплясали яркие пятна, дыхание сбилось. Он рывком отстранился, чувствуя, что еще немного - и не удержится, приготовился выдохнуть: "Повернись", но Джейк уже торопливо развернулся и призывно раздвинул бедра, упершись локтями в пол. Беззащитная поза, которая почему-то всегда вызывала в Гарри злость. Вот и сейчас: от неожиданно накатившей ярости возбуждение на секунду сделалось непереносимым, член дернулся, как от прикосновения.

Не изувечить бы только…

\- Lubricus, - бросил он - и вошел одним долгим движением, почти разрывая сопротивляющееся тело, заставив человека под собой исторгнуть стон боли. - Не двигайся, - приказал Гарри дышащему со всхлипами парню. - Расслабься.

\- Подожди… чуть-чуть… - тот пытался сохранять неподвижность, чтобы не так обжигало каждое прикосновение, но насильственно раздвинутые внутренние мышцы все равно пульсировали так, что у Гарри кружилась голова. Он честно продержался почти три минуты. Потом вытянул руку, нашел полуобмякший член Джейка и принялся теребить, заставляя подняться. И когда тот начал толкаться в стискивающие пальцы, отпустил себя. Настолько, чтобы двигаться, не заботясь о том, насколько болезненна амплитуда его движений тому, кто снизу. Настолько, чтобы хрипло закричать, кончая, и излиться внутрь тесной, жаркой задницы, которая принимала его теперь уже с готовностью, подаваясь навстречу при каждом толчке. Рухнуть на спину Джейку, повалившемуся на ковер и дернувшемуся в прерывистой судороге оргазма. И дышать, не пытаясь восстановить ровный ритм, давая понять парню под собой, что ему было хорошо. Хорошо в той предельной степени, в какой Гарри вообще мог представить удовольствие от секса.

Наконец они отодвинулись друг от друга, заново пробуя твердость подрагивающих рук, улеглись на ковре. Джейк улыбнулся искусанными чуть ли не в кровь губами. Гарри терпеливо ждал, игнорируя его ищущий взгляд.

\- Слушай… Ты классно трахаешься, - сказал блондин, очевидно, поняв, что разговор сам собой не завяжется.

\- Спасибо, - Гарри перевернулся на спину, дотянулся до пояса своих джинсов, сползших почти до колен, с усилием приподнялся на локтях и натянул их, пока не застегивая. Нашарил пачку сигарет, влажными пальцами вытянул одну. В поле зрения появилась рука с зажигалкой.

Кивнуть. Затянуться. Сказать спасибо.

Неужели этот мальчишка окажется не таким, как остальные?..

\- Ты не хочешь встретиться еще раз? - с надеждой в голосе полюбопытствовал Джейк.

Такой же точно.

\- Обойдешься, - мотнул головой Гарри, садясь. Пригладил взлохматившиеся волосы, оценил основательно измятую футболку. Хорошо хоть рубашку с воротничком не надел.

\- А?..

Обиделся. Все по сценарию.

\- Обойдешься, я сказал.

Он встал, свел молнию, застегнул ремень. Сунул руки в рукава толстовки. После минутного облегчения под ложечку вернулась тяжесть - тоже привычное, хоть и подзабытое чувство. Раздражение и досада на ни в чем не виноватого парня. Но на кой ляд встречаться заново? Чтобы Гарри его снова поставил на четвереньки? Одного раза вполне хватает для подобного рода опытов.

Гарри обулся, кожей ощущая укоризненное молчание за спиной. Взял куртку, сунул в карман очки и подобие шапки.

\- Гарри…

Он развернулся, отработанным движением нацелил Джейку в лоб острие волшебной палочки:

\- Obliviate.

*

Какой идиот придумал, что количество сигарет в пачке должно равняться двадцати? Наверное, такой же, как тот, который, зная, что пачка ополовинена, забывает купить следующую. Гарри философски поморщился, рассматривая последнюю сигарету и пепельницу, в которой громоздились окурки. Дверь на кухню он прикрыл плотно, дым успешно вытягивало в форточку; можно было не беспокоиться, что его "опекун" явится учинить допрос о причине бездарного растрачивания собственного здоровья.

Гарри аппарировал домой без четверти двенадцать. Молча разулся, не включая света в прихожей, дошел до двери в гостиную и стукнул по ней костяшками согнутых пальцев. Снейп поднял голову - в свете настольной лампы черты его лица казались еще более резкими и неправильными, чем обычно. В ответ на взмах руки он сухо кивнул и вернулся к своим бумагам. Гарри, мельком подумав, что молчание - золото, особенно когда без слов понимают, что говорить ты не хочешь, ушел к себе. И просидел, бесцельно пялясь в потемневшее небо, чуть подсвеченное фонарями, часа три.

Снейп давно лег спать - обошлось даже без обязательной чашки молока на ночь, к которой Гарри, как школьник, оказывается, успел привыкнуть. И то, что сегодня он изменил этой привычке - точнее говоря, Снейп не согнал его вниз, чтобы ей последовать - казалось еще одним поводом для плохого настроения. Впрочем, когда это настроение после встреч, подобных сегодняшней, было особо радужным? Он просто успел забыть ощущение неправильности, сопровождающее секс. Оно было почти родным… и, кажется, не мучило Гарри только пару раз. Когда он несколько месяцев жил вместе с Джинни. И полгода с Джоном - после нее.

Можно сколько угодно говорить о том, что геи - такие же люди, как все прочие, мрачно хмыкнул Гарри, хрустнув пальцами. Но когда защищаешь, оберегаешь, заставляешь стонать от наслаждения хрупкую девушку, это одно. Ты мужчина, с ней ты по определению должен быть сильным и мужественным - и раз так заведено природой, то и справляться с этим проще.

А вот когда встречаешься с парнем… это другое.

*

Гарри до сих пор помнил первый раз, когда это произошло. Джинни вернулась вечером домой, по дороге посетив парикмахерскую. И на голове у нее осталось, наверное, полсантиметра огненно-рыжих волос, кудрявых, жестких, по которым так и хотелось провести рукой. Гарри это и сделал. Миссис Уизли ругала их обоих весь вечер, рассказывала, что волосы имеют отношение к магической силе человека, требовала, чтобы Джинни сосредоточилась и вернула себе прежний вид. Джинни упрямо отказывалась, а Гарри не мог дождаться ночи. Ему очень хотелось прижаться к любимой, так похожей сейчас на бесшабашного мальчишку, что дух захватывало. Почему-то волна волос, которая закрывала ей всю спину, подобного стимулирующего действия не оказывала. От сумасшедшего желания Гарри чувствовал себя хмельным и беспричинно-радостным.

А когда они закрылись в спальне, Джинни сообщила, что уходит от него. Что они не смогут быть вместе, что она не любит его и не может жить с ним, хотя они, конечно, могут и даже должны остаться друзьями… Что это ее вина, что он тут ни при чем… И что у нее никого нет, дело не в измене, а просто в том, что Гарри - это Гарри. Убийца…

Гарри слушал с чувством, близким к тому, с каким воспринимаешь известие о смерти родного человека. Только мысль о Джинни много раз помогала ему выстоять. Удержаться. Не сорваться в те месяцы, когда он искал Снейпа, искал хоркруксы, искал Волдеморта. Теперь эта поддержка исчезла. Он ничего не сказал Джинни, только нахмурился в ответ на ее слова да пару раз кивнул. Потом извинился, выдавил, что все в порядке, что на днях заберет вещи, и аппарировал в центр Лондона. Под машину бросаться не имело смысла: смерть обходила его столько раз, что звать ее было просто позерством. Напиться не получалось: он так и видел перед собой холодные темно-карие глаза, с испугом следящие за ним… Он лишь сейчас понял, что Джинни страшилась его реакции. Может быть, иначе все открылось бы раньше, только он ничего не замечал. Он ее слишком любил. Слишком хорошо помнил, как она обещала его ждать - тогда, в мае шестого курса, когда истек его последний год в Хогвартсе.

А потом к нему подошел какой-то парень. Тонкий, изящный, почти как девушка. Гарри сперва даже не понял, что, собственно, от него хотят. Когда понял, рассмеялся. Кем-кем, а геем он себя до той ночи не считал. Но случайный знакомый оказался настойчив, уговорил зайти "в гости" - и сделал самый потрясающий минет, какой Гарри мог представить. Не особо талантливо, но с искренним желанием доставить удовольствие. И то, что по его члену скользили уверенные пальцы и решительные губы такого же, как он сам, неожиданно спровоцировало взрыв эмоций. Гарри помнил только, что по запрокинутому лицу у него текли неудержимые слезы - но он четко последовал шепотом даваемым советам и вошел в Джона всего со второй попытки. Испытанное тогда ощущение разительно отличалось от всего, что он когда-либо испытывал с Джинни. Это и правда было здорово. И даже то, что Джон был магглом, не мешало им встречаться - пока его любовник не был вынужден уехать в Дублин, получив известие о тяжелой болезни матери. Гарри аппарировал к нему несколько раз, не раскрывая, что добирается не на поезде. Джон всякий раз радовался, как ребенок. И расстались они очень мирно, не обещая писать и встречаться, не давая клятв остаться друг у друга единственными. Гарри и сегодня вспоминал его как близкого человека. Может быть, сложись все несколько иначе… О нем тоже хотелось заботиться.

Но не сложилось. А потом - понеслось. То ли чтобы забыть Джинни, то ли чтобы наказать себя за нескладывающуюся личную жизнь… Встречи на одну ночь, случайные знакомые и все туже берущая за горло депрессия. Держаться больше было не за кого и не за что. А уж когда его узнавали… Роль верхнего не оспаривалась с самого начала - видимо, имидж Героя и Победителя сказывался. Да, честно признаться, пробовать, как это может быть иначе, Гарри и не хотел. Это казалось… немужественным.

Спустя год такой жизни он понял, что его неудачи с девушками проистекали от долго остававшейся неосознанной гомосексуальной ориентации. И еще - что и с представителями своего пола встречаться тошно тоже. Круг замкнулся.

*

Гарри вздохнул и раздавил в пепельнице последний окурок. На кухню он спустился после того, как понял, что заснуть не удастся. Но принимать успокоительное не хотелось. Поэтому он курил, снова глядя в окно, и считал часы, оставшиеся до рассвета. Мысли ушли в прошлое настолько глубоко, что звука открывшейся двери он не услышал.

Зато ощутил взгляд, упершийся в спину.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы знаете, сколько времени? - вопросил Снейп, когда Гарри демонстративно вздохнул, показывая, что заметил его присутствие, но не обернулся.

\- Мистер Снейп, - отозвался Гарри с такой же хмурой вежливостью, - я прекрасно знаю, что сейчас без семнадцати минут четыре часа.

Снейп хмыкнул. Впрочем, "хмыкнул" было не совсем верным определением. Он просто резко выдохнул. Гарри знал, что выражение лица у зельевара при этом не изменилось.

\- В таком случае позвольте полюбопытствовать, что вы потеряли на кухне глубокой ночью, - мужчина прошел к окну, закрыл форточку и прислонился спиной к стене, не сводя с Гарри изучающего взгляда.

\- Просто не спится. - Он постарался сделать голос как можно более безразличным и вежливым. Может, тогда Снейп уйдет.

\- Отчего? Выход в свет вызвал у вас приступ бессонницы? - в тоне, которым был задан вопрос, слышался явственный сарказм. Можно было подумать, что Снейп вкладывал в словосочетание второй смысл, хотя знать, где Гарри был этим вечером, ему было неоткуда.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - сказал Гарри, глядя в стену напротив себя и отчаянно стараясь не цедить слова сквозь зубы. Опыт свидетельствовал, что Снейп вспышек его гнева не боялся, а вот посуда в шкафу…

\- Это не ответ. Вы сидите здесь уже пятьдесят пять минут, и судя по кругам под глазами, еще не ложились. От вашей одежды пахнет как от пепельницы, а выражением лица можно сквашивать молоко. В чем дело?

Гарри промолчал. Пререкаться с этим человеком было бессмысленно, к тому же ничего нового о себе он узнать уже не мог.

Снейп подождал, затем, поняв, что ответа не получит, решительно шагнул вперед и поддел подбородок Поттера, заставляя поднять голову. Хватка у его пальцев была железная. И… очень напоминающая недавний жест самого Гарри. Юноша яростно мотнул головой, стряхивая прикосновение, отвел глаза. На кухне отчетливо запахло озоном - как перед грозой.

\- Это становится занимательным, - прокомментировал движение Снейп. - Вас нельзя выпустить из-под контроля даже на несколько часов? Как мне помнится, вы были заинтересованы в восстановлении нервной системы. Однако наплевательское отношение к себе ставит весь достигнутый результат под угрозу. Черт вас дери, Поттер, неужели ради случайного любовника стоит рисковать едва обретенным душевным равновесием?

Трудно сказать, что шокировало Гарри сильнее: то, что Снейп, оказывается, умеет не только язвить, но еще и банально ругаться, или то, что он знает. Второе, пожалуй, больше.

Он потрясенно поднял голову и встретился взглядом с обсидиановыми глазами. Крупные зрачки, темно-серая радужка, еще более темная обводка по ее краю - и прищур. Снейп усмехнулся:

\- Что вызвало такое удивление? Тот факт, что я в курсе вашей ориентации? Вы не делали из нее особенного секрета. Ни от общественности. Ни от меня.

Гарри пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, подыскивая какие-нибудь слова. В голове было пусто.

\- К-как не делал?.. - выдавил он наконец, тщетно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - Я вам… ничего не говорил.

\- В самом деле, - Снейп снова усмехнулся, - ни слова. Только открою секрет, Поттер: не всегда нужно услышать, чтобы узнать. Внимательному человеку довольно и обыкновенной наблюдательности.

Гарри скрипнул зубами. Решительно встал на ноги, отбрасывая руку Снейпа, смерил его колючим взглядом:

\- Знаете, мистер Снейп… Это не ваше дело.

\- То, с кем вы предпочитаете проводить время? Соглашусь. Но ваше здоровье, если помните - мое дело. Так что сейчас вы примете зелья, которые следовало принять по возвращении, и ляжете спать. Молча. Не нужно так убийственно на меня смотреть.

\- Я вас ненавижу.

\- Это несказанно утешает: значит, в чем-то вы по-прежнему отвратительно жизнерадостный гриффиндорец, а не суицидальный неврастеник.

Гарри скривил губы в усмешке, которая должна была пародировать снейповскую, и повернулся к своему мучителю. Снейп ответил ему точно такой же гримасой. И - Мерлин знает, почему - Гарри стало легче. Действительно легче.

\- Гадость эти ваши зелья… профессор, - вздохнул он, покорно глотая что-то невообразимо-горькое.

\- Не тяните с проглатыванием - не почувствуете.

Они обменивались этими репликами не в первый раз. Гарри вздохнул. Почти с облегчением.

\- А теперь спать, Поттер. Остальное обсудим завтра. И ложитесь в постель сами, если не хотите, чтобы я применил силу. - Снейп взял опустевшую рюмку и пузырьки, содержимое которых смешивал в одному ему известных пропорциях, и отвернулся, убирая их в стенной шкаф.

\- Садист, - с чувством сказал Гарри, направляясь к двери.

\- Вы повторяетесь, - спокойно донеслось ему в спину.

*

Он проснулся после полудня от бьющего через незашторенное окно солнца. То ли от вчерашнего пива, то ли от яркого света, вынуждавшего даже во сне жмуриться, болела голова. Настроение вернулось к обычной почти нулевой отметке. Разве что повеситься хотелось не с той интенсивностью, что вчера в чужой квартире. Гарри перевернулся на живот, спрятал лицо в подушку. Да - еще с чего-то пропало привычное чувство безнадежности. И хотелось есть.

Но для этого следовало сперва встать, а потом спуститься на кухню. И неминуемо столкнуться там со Снейпом. О, Мерлин - как он забыл! Со Снейпом, который вчера дал ему понять, что…

Нет, решительно, встреча со Снейпом была последним, чего Гарри хотелось. Но не просидишь же в комнате до конца жизни. Придется посмотреть в глаза действительности и выслушать все издевательские реплики, какие Снейп подготовил за остаток ночи. В том, что подготовил, сомневаться не стоило: предлог был слишком заманчив. Гарри Поттер, зубная боль и гордость всего волшебного мира, настолько отличается от этого самого мира, что даже трахаться предпочитает не с теми… Что-нибудь в подобном роде про неординарность точно прозвучит. И будет ссора - не молчать же в ответ. Ну что ж.

Гарри ненадолго расслабился, последний раз прижался щекой к подушке - а потом одним движением выпрыгнул из постели.

Его встретили чашка дымящегося кофе, свежая утренняя газета, эклер на блюдце и круглые глаза Добби. Гарри запустил руку в волосы, растерянно оглядел стол:

\- Ты что, караулил, пока я встану?

\- Нет, Гарри Поттер, сэр, профессор Снейп велел держать завтрак готовым к тому моменту, как вы появитесь! - бодро отчитался эльф. - А вы всегда завтракаете новостями и чем-нибудь сладким, поэтому Добби успел все сделать, пока вы спускались по лестнице! У Добби хороший слух, сэр!

\- Это точно, - согласился Гарри, усаживаясь и с наслаждением втягивая аромат кофе. Головная боль отступила. - Если ты еще дашь мне сливки…

\- Сливки в холодильнике, Поттер. Встаньте и возьмите сами, - раздалось от дверей. Гарри медленно опустил уже протянутую к эклеру руку, прижал ладонь к столешнице и на мгновение замер, проклиная внезапное смущение.

\- Доброе утро, - равнодушно проговорил Снейп, обходя его, застывшего на стуле, и устраиваясь напротив. - Выньте сливки и прекратите гонять эльфа. Он все утро ждал вашего пробуждения и уже сбился с ног.

Гарри не шевельнулся. Сердце билось слишком сильно, чтобы он мог заговорить, не опасаясь себя выдать. Встать и открыть холодильник оказалось столь же сложным, как если бы за сливками пришлось аппарировать в Китай.

\- Поттер, - перед его лицом пару раз щелкнули длинные пальцы, - вы меня слышите? Язык проглотили?

\- Слышу, - отозвался Гарри, приложив усилие к тому, чтобы заговорить. - Доброе утро.

Чертовщина какая-то: стесняться Снейпа после более чем полугода, проведенных под одной крышей, притом что никого из случайных любовников он не смущался, а на возможность скандала в прессе просто плевал. Очень умно теперь разыгрывать робкого первокурсника… Только худшим было то, что это был не розыгрыш.

\- Вы будете пить черный кофе? - светски осведомился Снейп, осторожно размешивая сахар в чашке с чаем.

Гарри дернул носом и встал. Провожаемый немигающим, как у рептилии, взглядом Снейпа, он дошел до холодильника. Вернулся со сливками. Сел. Открыл пакет.

\- Если вы и дальше намерены сохранять безмолвие, Поттер, советую вам хотя бы разучиться краснеть. Ваше смятение будет не таким заметным, - сообщил ему Снейп, перехватывая газету, за которой Гарри как раз собрался спрятать лицо. Разворачивать не стал, лишь отложил на дальний край стола и прижал локтем, чтобы пресечь попытки отобрать назад. Гарри выдохнул и призвал себя к хладнокровию:

\- Возможно, если вы не будете заострять на этом внимание, все пройдет само собой. Вовсе необязательно тыкать меня носом в… случайную откровенность.

\- Откровенность? - Снейп рассмеялся. Гарри, кажется, впервые услышал его смех: сухой и короткий. - Откровенности не было. Были разочарованность и апатия, а также запах возбуждения, пропитавший вашу одежду. Сделать выводы по имеющимся данным - не задача для человека с моим обонянием. Я вынужден распознавать на запах слишком многие компоненты для зелий, чтобы перепутать ваш запах с чьим-то еще. И, разумеется, я отличаю мужскую линию "Kenzo" от возможных женских вариантов. Будь ваша воля, вы бы предпочли гордо умереть, но не выдать себя… У вас есть вопросы?

\- Только один, - Гарри вспыхнул, но отступить перед этим ироничным тоном не мог. - Вы сказали, что догадались раньше. До вчерашнего вечера. Почему? Что во мне… не так? Вы никогда не давали понять, что…

\- Что знаю? - прервал его Снейп. Гарри даже не кивнул, только напряженно глядел на него. - Знаю. Удовольствуйтесь этим. Может быть, вас больше заинтересует, что я осведомлен о причинах вашего скверного настроения. И хотя мне искренне кажется, что вы делаете из мухи слона, что-то заставляет предположить, что вы мучаетесь, не понимая, в чем дело. Озвучить?

Гарри медленно поставил на стол локти. Переплел пальцы, устроил на них подбородок. На кухне царила мертвая тишина, пока два мага неприязненно изучали друг друга.

\- Добби, - невыразительно сказал Гарри. И когда эльф материализовался рядом, скомандовал: - Исчезни часа на два. Не появляйся. Ясно?

Домовик исчез без единого звука. Наверное, из-за интонаций, с которыми был отдан приказ. Гарри перевел дыхание, глубоко вздохнул и кивнул:

\- Я вас внимательно слушаю… мистер Снейп.

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на него, затем нарочито ленивым движением поднес к губам чашку. Отпил глоток, поставил на блюдце, не сводя с Гарри прищуренных глаз. Наконец проговорил:

\- Я могу быть прямолинеен? Вы не выпрыгнете из окна, услышав нечто… возможно, неприятное о своей особе?

Гарри хмыкнул:

\- Даже если бы захотел, здесь первый этаж. Далеко не улечу. Хотя чувствовать себя вашей подопытной морской свинкой - не то развлечение, какое я предпочел бы на досуге.

\- Вот как? - насмешливо улыбнулся Снейп, приподняв бровь. - А мне казалось, вас в достаточной степени устраивает моя забота. Занятно выяснить, что заблуждался.

\- Слушайте, - Гарри не выдержал и отвел глаза, потер ладонью лоб. - Вы в самом деле очень помогли… Я не такая уж сволочь, как можно подумать. Я умею быть благодарным. Но вы не имеете никакого права вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь.

\- Даже если последняя как таковая не существует, а ее жалкие проявления ввергают вас в затяжную депрессию? - жестко прервал Снейп. - Вы забыли путь, пройденный за минувшие шесть месяцев? Забыли, как сутками смотрели в одну точку и вскакивали по ночам от кошмаров?

\- Вам что, доставляет удовольствие меня унижать? - щеки Гарри обожгло огнем, хотя казалось, что дальше краснеть некуда. - Обязательно припоминать… худшее?

\- Мне не доставляет удовольствия вас унижать, - Снейп отрицательно качнул головой. - Я лишь напоминаю о том, с чем вы сумели справиться. Вспомните: признать проблему означает наполовину решить ее.

\- У меня нет проблем там, где вы их ищете! - взвился Гарри. На шее забилась жилка. - То, что я гей, еще не делает меня ущербным!

\- То, что вы гей - нет. Но то, как вы пытаетесь строить отношения, делает вас несчастным. И не смейте курить, Поттер! - прикрикнул Снейп, видя, как Гарри нервно шарит по карманам. - Вы вчера выкурили как минимум полпачки за час!

\- Ну и что? Какая разница, сколько? Хуже то, что я забыл купить… - он пожал плечами и вернулся в прежнюю позу. Стиснутые пальцы и положенный на них подбородок. Смотреть на Снейпа не хотелось - и Гарри старательно изучал стол, за которым они сидели.

\- Знаете, Поттер, мне вовсе не по душе рассказывать вам очевидные вещи, - промолвил Снейп. - Будьте любезны смотреть на меня при разговоре. Визуальный контакт в данном случае имеет значение. Вы совершили вчера глупость - и едва не сорвались. Вы это понимаете?

\- Ничуть. Что мне теперь - не заниматься сексом? - парировал Гарри зло; взгляд темных глаз он встретил прямо. - Может, вам эта сфера жизни и неинтересна…

\- Да Мерлина ради! - Снейп нетерпеливо стукнул кулаком по столу.

Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь в ответ на это движение, но произнести ничего не успел.

\- Вы можете заниматься сексом с кем угодно и как угодно. Даже с гиппогрифом. Но после… акробатических упражнений вы не должны сидеть, как в воду опущенный, и травить себя маггловской дрянью! Подобная реакция не норма! Знаете, в чем ваша проблема? В неверном подходе к вопросу. Вы решаете его теми же методами, какими действовали в военное время.

Гарри растерянно мигнул, потом тряхнул головой так, что челка упала на лоб:

\- Не понял.

\- Штурмом и натиском, - пояснил Снейп, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая на груди руки. - Герой побеждает везде, не так ли. И как на работе вас нервировало почитание коллег, так в интимном аспекте жизни раздражает готовность многих и многих отдаться вам просто потому, что вы - знаменитость. Вы были несчастны на момент нашей встречи в прошлом августе и точно так же несчастны сегодня. Вы устали быть сверху. Можете сказать, что мне изменила логика?

Снейп, которому изменила логика. Ну да, а на полюсе растаяли льды. Кому-кому, а Снейпу она не могла изменить по определению. Лишь склад ума - изворотливый и предельно дальновидный - спас его и от Волдеморта, и от Пожирателей смерти, и от самого Гарри в свое время… Вот только это ничуть не облегчало положения. Принять то, что Снейп озвучил голосом, каким говорят о погоде, Гарри не мог. Он до боли сжал пальцы, прикусил зубами край ладони, стараясь сдержать нервную дрожь.

Какое - в конечном счете - право имел сидящий перед ним человек выносить вердикты и ставить диагнозы?! Какое право имел судить его, жалеть, давать советы! Он не прошел пути, по которому вынужден был пройти Гарри. И плевать, что путь Снейпа тоже был весьма тернист и извилист. Это были проблемы Снейпа - и Гарри имел тактичность в них не лезть. Потому что они его не касались! А этот… Этот…

\- Логика? - со всей возможной язвительностью проговорил он, вставая на ноги и опираясь ладонями на стол. - О нет, я отдаю должное вашей логике. Как и вашей бесцеремонности. Спасибо большое, что любезно просветили меня о сути моих… противоречий. Позвольте только заметить, что я этого не просил! И что я могу быть только сверху! Просто потому что я так создан! А мои личные переживания вас не касаются! Ясно?!

\- Предельно ясно, - Снейп усмехнулся, и не подумав подняться со стула, чтобы сравняться в росте. Он даже головы не поднял, продолжая с невозмутимым видом смотреть перед собой. Куда-то в область солнечного сплетения Гарри.

\- Вот и отлично! - рявкнул Поттер, не заботясь о том, что голова разболится с новой силой. - И Бога ради, отвяжитесь от меня со своей заботой! Я ее не хотел! Убирайтесь из моего дома и из моей жизни, счет за услуги пришлите по почте! Я оплачу!

Гарри резко развернулся на пятках и ринулся к выходу из кухни. Когда и как Снейп успел вскочить и перехватить его руку, заламывая отточенным многолетней практикой движением, он так и не понял. Зашипел от резкой боли в предплечье, попытался вырваться - и оказался впечатанным в стену, прижатым к ней затылком, лопатками, бедрами. Колено Снейпа безжалостно вторглось меж его ног, и сходство с распятой энтомологом бабочкой стало полным. Снейп, игнорируя отчаянное сопротивление, медленно завел руки Гарри за голову, зафиксировал запястья собственным захватом и вплотную приблизил лицо к искаженному лицу юноши. На тонких губах заиграла не обещавшая ничего хорошего усмешка.

\- Честное слово, Поттер, мне всегда хотелось сделать с вами что-нибудь, хоть отдаленно напоминающее измывательства вашего отца и его дружков надо мной. Приятно, что вы решили дать мне повод. Я уж и не рассчитывал.

\- Ублюдок… - выдохнул Гарри потрясенно, не в силах поверить происходящему. Этот человек спасал ему рассудок… или хотя бы нервы… Поил лекарствами… Гарри почти поверил, что мерзкий характер Снейпа смягчился или для него сделали исключение. Но то, что происходило сейчас, напоминало Хогвартс. И их ненависть друг к другу. С той разницей, что в Хогвартсе профессор зельеварения касался его всего несколько раз, и то пересиливая явное отвращение. - Ты не можешь! Не посмеешь! Гад!..

\- А ты хам, - удовлетворенно откликнулся Снейп, бесцеремонно обнюхивая лицо Гарри - так, что затрепетали крылья глубоко вырезанных ноздрей. - Не тебе судить, что я могу и что нет. Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь.

\- Я рассчитаюсь!..

\- О, не сомневаюсь. Непременно. - Легкое прикосновение губ к щеке. - Значит, Поттер, вы созданы для того, чтобы быть сверху? Увы, ваш тон не отличается излишней уверенностью. Разве что истеричностью. Необходимо удостовериться в вашей правоте. Или опровергнуть ее… Не находите?

\- Иди к черту, - в голосе Гарри появились низкие зловещие нотки. - Снейп, добром говорю, отпусти меня! Иначе…

\- Иначе - что? - Снейп усмехнулся. Его огромные зрачки, кажется, поглощали солнечный свет, заливавший кухню. - Угрозы - это только слова… Гарри.

От звука своего имени, произнесенного свистящим полушепотом около уха, Поттер дернулся. И дернулся еще раз, уже вовсе неистово, когда горячее дыхание коснулось шеи - а потом к ней прижались губы.

\- Нет! - Сумей он освободиться, Снейп был бы трупом. Но тот лишь фыркнул, продолжая удерживать его, накрывая своим телом, чтобы ограничить свободу движений. Зарылся носом в волосы у основания шеи. Коснулся языком мочки уха…

Гарри пустил бы в ход ментальную магию, если бы от последнего прикосновения по позвоночнику не пробежала стайка колючих мурашек. Он зажмурился, потом резко открыл глаза. Снейп слегка отстранился и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, видимо, ожидая этого взгляда.

\- Отпусти меня, - почти попросил Гарри. - Отпусти. Прошу.

\- Нет, - край рта приподнялся в усмешке, но глаза Снейпа не улыбнулись. - Когда ты декларировал, что можешь быть только сверху, ты должен был трижды обдумать свои слова. И не ставить под сомнение возможности того, с кем говоришь. Я желаю получить подтверждение твоему заявлению. Или же озвученное вслух признание, что ты ошибся.

\- Я ни за что…

\- Позже.

С этим коротким словом Снейп закрыл Гарри рот.

Если можно называть поцелуем прикосновение, которое вызывает бешенство своей настойчивостью и бесцеремонностью, то это был поцелуй. Только Гарри не привык целоваться - так. Словно Снейп имел право делать, что пожелает, не спрашивая позволения. Когда Гарри отказался разомкнуть губы, Снейп не задумываясь укусил его в нижнюю, заставив вскрикнуть от боли - и немедленно ворвался языком внутрь, ощупывая, исследуя, изучая. От усилия, которое Гарри приложил, чтобы освободиться, по рукам от запястий до плеч пробежала судорожная дрожь. Но в худощавом теле Снейпа, как оказалась, скрывалась недюжинная сила. Он даже не прекратил целоваться.

Это было форменным издевательством. Над свободой воли, над личностью, над телом. Гарри рычал от злости, но в ответ на каждую попытку вырваться оказывался прижат к стене еще теснее. В конечном итоге брыкаться стало невозможно. Дышать - тоже. Он неимоверным усилием заставил себя расслабиться, рассчитывая, что тогда Снейп, видимо, решивший посчитаться за всю жизнь, попутно опробовав себя в амплуа маньяка, выпустит его. Но тот и не подумал, только перехватил запястья Гарри одной рукой, вторую запуская в волосы ему на затылке - чтобы оттянуть назад голову. И лишь тогда отпустил его губы. Самое время было плюнуть в лицо, и гори последствия синим пламенем. Однако Гарри было не до импульсивных жестов: он, задыхаясь, ловил свежий воздух, давился обретенной свободой - хотя бы только для рта.

Сопротивляться не имело смысла, однако не сопротивляться было выше его сил: он исхитрился и пнул Снейпа по ноге ниже колена, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы тот хотя бы пошатнулся. Черта с два.

Горячий язык скользнул Гарри в ухо и принялся методично вылизывать - то легко, еле касаясь, то жадно и глубоко. Быстрое дыхание опаляло влажную кожу, окончательно сбивало с ритма частящий пульс. Самым мерзким было, что до сих пор подобного никто ни разу не делал, и Гарри оставалось только закусить губу и попытаться отдернуться, чтобы сбежать от собственной дрожи, сопровождавшей каждое движение Снейпа. Он определенно знал, что делал. За это его хотелось пытать. Причем медленно и с особым пристрастием. Лучше всего до полусмерти. Потому что иначе искупить пытку, творившуюся сейчас, было невозможно.

\- Я тебя убью, - хрипло выдохнул Гарри.

\- Снова повторяешься, - смех в голосе Снейпа был нестерпим. Гарри буквально заколотило от его насмешки.

Ему очень хотелось закричать, позвать на помощь, сосредоточиться и аппарировать отсюда, на худой конец… Но это означало сдаться, признать поражение и выставить себя слабаком и трусом.

Он стиснул челюсти так, что на скулах шевельнулись желваки. Сердцебиение не помогало собраться с мыслями, а рот Снейпа, исследующий его горло, тем более. Черт возьми - должен же быть предел его извращенной фантазии, надо только дождаться.

Еще немного…

Еще секунду…

И Снейп осознает...

Что он Гарри не интересен…

Что не может завести его…

Что это ничем не кончится...

И тогда именно Снейп будет выглядеть идиотом. Причем идиотом с садистскими наклонностями.

Охх…

Ладонь, легшая ему между ног, была настолько уверенной, словно там ей было самое место. В первую секунду Гарри даже не осознал, что и через ткань теплое прикосновение означает…

…Что его волосы больше не намотаны на руку Снейпа.

…Что тот ослабил хватку и отодвинулся, дабы обеспечить себе свободу маневра, позволяя ему свести ноги вместе. И можно освободиться одним решительным рывком.

Гарри моргнул, потом вдохнул, напрягая все мышцы…

И губы Снейпа вновь властно накрыли его рот. Поцелуй - теперь уже точно можно было сказать, что это именно поцелуй - по-прежнему был глубоким и настойчивым, но не вызвал в этот раз отвращения. На ласку ставших неожиданно мягкими губ хотелось ответить - и не помни Гарри, кто перед ним и что предшествовало внезапному чувству головокружения, он бы и ответил. Тем более что Снейп не подумал убрать руку оттуда, куда положил. Наоборот.

Захват, фиксировавший его руки поднятыми высоко над головой, стал почти видимостью; когда Снейп медленно разжал пальцы, отпуская запястья, Гарри, будто во сне, положил ладони ему на плечи - не то отталкивая, не то притягивая. Рука Снейпа обвилась вокруг его талии, вторая уверенно скользнула за пояс домашних брюк. Наверное, именно эта уверенность вернула Гарри адекватное восприятие происходящего. Он не стал тратить времени на возражения - просто вцепился Снейпу в плечи, изо всех сил отшвыривая прочь.

Правда, следовало учесть, что объятие было тесным.

То ли Снейп поддался, то ли не ожидал внезапного сопротивления, но на пол они грохнулись довольно громко.

…Видимо, все же поддался - вряд ли поцелуй, едва успевший стать взаимным, лишил его равновесия. Снейп тут же извернулся, подминая под себя на миг опешившего Гарри, не тратя времени ни на усмешки, ни на слова. И тот снова оказался лишенным свободы движений и впечатанным спиной в твердую поверхность. Правда, на сей раз уже в пол, а не в стену.

\- Только сверху? - ухмыльнулся Снейп, наваливаясь всем телом. - Насколько можно судить, ты заблуждался. Снизу - причем в самом буквальном смысле.

\- Извращенец гребаный, - отозвался Гарри таким же запыхавшимся голосом. - Ничего не слышал о том, что все должно делаться по обоюдному желанию?

\- А разве оно не обоюдно? - внимательные глаза уставились на него в упор. - Не упрямься, Поттер, иначе мне придется еще раз показательно тебя обездвижить. Причем, как видишь, палочка мне для этого не требуется. Не дергайся… Больше падать некуда.

\- Ниже некуда, ты хотел сказать, - процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, пытаясь если не пнуть Снейпа туда, где ноги сходятся, так хоть выползти из-под него.

\- Нет, почему же. Всегда есть, куда ниже… Отказываясь от себя, например… - губы Снейпа скользнули по его виску, по скуле, коснулись дрогнувшего от прикосновения рта. - Не противься, хуже будет. Обещаю.

\- На что… ты намекаешь? - быстро облизывая пересохшие губы, осведомился Гарри. Может, удастся завязать светскую беседу. И этот крокодил не откусит ему голову. - От чего я, по-твоему, отказываюсь?

\- Я не имею привычек намекать… - шепот в ухо в который раз за последние пять минут заставил его вздрогнуть. - Я прямо говорю, что ты лжешь.

И сложенная лодочкой ладонь погладила Гарри там, где он сейчас очень хотел бы ничего не чувствовать. Потому что возбуждаться от того, что тебя насилуют - противоестественно. Но чертово тело не хотело внять голосу возмущенного рассудка, а член дернулся вверх.

\- Ты лжешь, - заключил Снейп, насмешливо глядя на заливающееся краской лицо Гарри. - Тебе нравится происходящее. Тебе не нравится только твоя роль. Это, - он слегка сжал пальцы, и у Гарри вырвался короткий вздох, - наилучшее подтверждение. Но никак не свидетельство необоюдности желания… мистер Поттер.

\- Сволочь…

\- Как разнообразен твой словарный запас, - хмыкнул Снейп. - В отличие от аргументации, в оскорблениях ты не повторяешься. А теперь сделай одолжение нам обоим и заткнись.

После яростного поцелуя, во время которого Гарри пытался пинаться, кусаться и царапаться, его руки снова оказались за головой, а Снейп вплотную занялся изучением его брюк - вернее, их расстегиванием и стаскиванием с бедер. Вот тут уже оставалось только ругаться, сыпать проклятиями и обещать скорую и злую смерть. После четвертого или пятого перечисления того, что Гарри намеревался сделать, когда наконец вырвется, Снейп расхохотался. И Гарри замолчал, закрыв глаза и изо всех сил стараясь думать о гриндилоу, фонарниках, пикси, боггартах… Да обо всех тварях отталкивающего вида, которые им доводилось изучать на курсе ЗОТС.

Только бы не ощущать настойчивых пальцев Снейпа там, где его раньше касались разве что губами. И не чувствовать его рта на своих веках, шее, ключицах. Он не хотел получать удовольствие насильно. Не хотел подчиняться. Не хотел… не хотел хотеть. Да не мог хотеть, и все тут!

Но Снейп не оставлял ему выбора. Его рука была безжалостна - ее движения вырывали из Гарри короткие сдавленные стоны, заставляли мотать головой из стороны в сторону, побуждали отбросить стыд и развести ноги шире… подставиться полнее… Гасили все ощущения. И вплотную подводили к оргазму.

Перед закрытыми глазами вспыхивали молнии, в ушах нарастал шум, и когда, кажется, осталась пара прикосновений, Снейп остановился.

Это было не просто неожиданно. Это было больно - на волне безудержного, прорвавшего все доводы бунтующего рассудка возбуждения внезапно удариться в пустоту, как в каменную стену. Гарри замычал от потери, потянулся закончить то, что Снейп решил так внезапно прекратить - но не успел. Его резко вздернули за плечи, заставляя сесть, и, не успел он понять, что происходит, вынудили перевернуться.

Чтобы удержать равновесие, он автоматически выставил колено - и оказался на четвереньках. Локти и колени уперлись в половицы нагревшегося под их телами пола, футболка сбилась, открывая спину, а щиколотки стреножились не до конца сдернутыми брюками.

Раньше, чем Гарри успел осознать позу, в которой стоит, на его бедра легли уверенные ладони.

\- Не дергайся, - сказал Снейп ужасающе спокойным тоном. - Тебе не будет слишком больно. Это хорошая смазка.

\- Что?.. Нет! Нет, слышишь! - от осознания того, что Снейп собирается сделать, Гарри охватил ужас. Все его сопротивление показалось игрушечным, ненастоящим, деланным, он позволил подвести себя к такой грани, за которой игра в любом случае неминуемо заканчивалась. Как он мог? Это надо было остановить. Любой ценой, немедленно… Они не могут…

\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Я… я не хочу! - умоляющие ноты в сиплом голосе испугали его самого. - Северус… Пожалуйста… Я правда - не хочу!

\- А меня не волнует, что ты хочешь или не хочешь, - отозвался Снейп все так же ровно. - Ну же, Гарри… Тебе понравится.

\- Твою мать!..

\- Расслабься.

Расслабиться? Что-что, а это Гарри точно не грозило. Ни когда теплые пальцы Снейпа с коротко обрезанными ногтями разминали кольцо его мускулов. Ни когда ласкали мошонку. Ни когда член Снейпа начал проникать внутрь. Как же, должно быть, больно было Джейку, мелькнула на задворках сознания почти виноватая мысль. Потом вырвался короткий крик.

Потом еще один.

Казалось, мука вечна. Никаким удовольствием здесь и не пахло. Когда Снейп все же - спустя полтысячи лет - вошел целиком, у Гарри в глазах стояли слезы, а руки дрожали и подламывались.

\- Я же говорил, что должен быть сверху, - пробормотал он срывающимся полушепотом.

\- Потерпи немного.

Если в тоне Снейпа и добавилось теплоты или волнения, Гарри этого все равно не мог услышать. Он был слишком занят тем, что старался не вздрагивать. Опустил голову на руки, впился зубами в костяшки пальцев… Пусть уж скорее, что ли…

Как больно.

Движение. Еще одно. Еще одно.

Ад. Наверное, кровь.

Больно. Больно. Больно.

Когда стало легче, он не понял. Невероятный факт того, что мышцы приспособились к вторжению, прошел мимо сознания. И, наверное, все завершилось бы для него как в тумане, если бы Снейп не задел внутри огненную точку. Простата, Гарри знал, он мог найти ее у своих любовников, но понятия не имел, как это работает на практике… Опаляющий жар - но уже без боли. Мурашки - но без подступающих рыданий. А когда Снейп забрал в ладонь его член, двигая рукой в унисон собственным движениям, во вселенной случился еще один Большой Взрыв.

Кажется, он закричал. Все вокруг стало белым, потом вспыхнуло. Гарри как сквозь вату ощутил последний десяток сильных, уже не сдерживаемых Снейпом толчков, понял, что тот тоже кончает - и без сил рухнул на пол, утыкаясь лицом в скрещенные локти. И наступила тишина.

Прошло, наверное, минут десять, прежде чем они вернулись к нормальному миру. Впрочем, теперь его трудно было называть нормальным. Все изрядно сдвинулось - если не вокруг, то у Гарри в голове. Снейп лег на спину, вольно раскинул руки и смотрел в потолок. Его лицо было обычным - невозмутимым и высокомерным. Не верилось, что он умеет так целоваться. Не верилось, что теперь он называется его, Гарри, любовником. Не верилось, что Снейп гей. Он уже даже одежду успел поправить…

\- Устань на меня смотреть, - посоветовал Снейп, поворачивая голову вбок. - Что - у меня появилась лишняя пара ушей или волосы обратились в листья?

\- Не-а, - Гарри медленно прикрыл и снова поднял тяжелые, как свинцом налитые веки. - Просто не могу сопоставить. Это был ты. И тот, который сейчас - тоже ты.

\- Каковы же результаты сравнительного анализа? - зельевар с некоторым интересом поглядел Поттеру в лицо.

\- Неутешительные, - вздохнул Гарри, садясь и привычным движением убирая с лица отросшие пряди волос. - Ты меня изнасиловал. Тебе известно?

\- А тебе очень понравилось. И в этом нет ничего зазорного. Известно ли это - тебе? - откликнулся Снейп, тоже принимая сидячее положение.

\- Нет…

\- Неизвестно? Или не понравилось?

\- Нет. Я не к тому. Я про второй пункт. Я в самом деле… не боттом. Знаешь, у магглов есть такая градация?..

\- Градация, мистер Поттер, не всегда является критериально верной. Могу доказать вам на примерах из жизни.

\- Нет уж, спасибо. Сегодняшнего примера мне на год вперед хватит.

\- Бросьте, Поттер. Заниматься самобичеванием вам не идет. - Снейп поднялся на ноги и оценивающе поглядел на Гарри сверху вниз. Потом протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. После некоторой заминки Гарри ее принял. - То, что вы всегда были первым среди друзей и коллег, то, что вы победили Волдеморта, еще не обязывает вас к заглавной роли везде и всюду. Более того, я склонен полагать, что с этой девочкой Уизли вы тоже рады были иногда не играть главную скрипку. У нее был достаточно боевой характер еще в школе, чтобы предоставлять ей инициативу в принятии решений - хотя бы время от времени. Я не требую от вас подтверждения. Просто подумайте - и ответьте себе хоть раз в жизни правильно: чего вы хотите?

Гарри помолчал. Он высвободил ладонь из пальцев Снейпа сразу как встал, но не спешил отойти. Пока что их личные пространства легко терпели присутствие друг друга. Все тело ныло от того, как его прикладывали то об стену, то об пол, локти саднили, но это были мелочи. Слишком неприятна была правда - которую Снейп не постеснялся ни озвучить, ни доказать.

Даже про Джинни.

\- Если и так… - начал он наконец, не уточняя, что имеет в виду, и поднял голову. Брови сошлись над переносицей, придавая лицу угрюмый и одновременно очень несчастный вид. - Даже если так, все равно единственный, кто увидел мою… усталость - это вы. Больше - никто. А вы со мной переспали мне же назло, верно? И больше это не повторится - потому что я не терплю, когда меня жалеют. Что остается? Я не принимаю власти над собой - вы видели. У меня нет вариантов… Северус. - Он второй раз произнес это имя, медленно, пробуя на вкус. - Спасибо, что показал мне… другую сторону. Правда - спасибо. А теперь извини. Я хочу побыть один.

Снейп сдержанно кивнул. Гарри повернулся и ушел наверх, держа спину идеально ровной, а плечи расправленными.

***

Март. Это было в нынешнем марте, - глава аврориата вынул из стенного шкафа чайную пару и стукнул палочкой по боку блестящего железного чайника, чтобы согреть воду. Мысль пообедать в одиночестве он решительно отверг, но выпить чаю себе разрешил. Все равно, пока он не узнает, каковы результаты нынешнего похода его партнера на очередное потенциальное место работы, кусок в горло не полезет.

Партнерами они называли друг друга, когда речь заходила о более или менее официальной стороне отношений. Когда появлялись вместе в свете. Когда вместе подписывали договоры о владении собственностью или акциями. Поначалу в обществе шушукались, но когда мистер Поттер сделал ход конем и пригрозил сроком в Азкабане любому журналисту, который осмелится приблизиться к их дому на Прайвет-драйв ближе чем на триста футов, количество статей иссякло до одной-двух в квартал. И личная жизнь сразу же стала неприкосновенной.

Да уж… Должно быть, никто не ждал его возвращения. Или же рассчитывали, что вернется прежний мрачноватый юноша, овеянный тайнами и славой, но никогда не выступающий с речами, уклоняющийся от шумихи и ни разу не надевший врученных Министерством орденов. Боевой аурор и герой с тяжелым взглядом и угрюмым характером, жаждущий только одного: чтобы все забыли, что он Гарри Поттер.

Вышло иначе. И вернулся другой.

Он пришел на работу в первых числах августа. Аппарировал у входа в Министерство, любезно поздоровался с онемевшими коллегами, прошел в свой кабинет, который - Снейп был прав - никто не решился занять. Некоторое время просматривал счет в Гринготтсе, убеждаясь, что ему оплатили годичный отпуск. Потом вызвал к себе головных ауроров всех отрядов, какие на тот момент не были в увольнении. Долго слушал их рассказы о том, что пропустил, не появляясь на работе без нескольких дней двенадцать месяцев.

Тогда он еще не был главой аврориата, не чувствовал уверенности, что вообще хочет продолжать работать здесь - где его так опасались, что едва не решили за него судьбу. Он курил и составлял внутреннюю картинку. Прикидывал будущее, начерно намеченное в последний месяц дома. Задумчиво кивал, время от времени делая пометки в записной книжке и ни на кого особенно не глядя. А когда кто-то попытался задать вопрос о том, что, мол, как оно, в Святом Мунго - или, говорят, ты не там был? - поднял голову. И посмотрел на любопытного.

Позже ему передали, что бедный малый испугался до полусмерти. И рассказывал шепотом, что глаза у Поттера теперь не светло-зеленые, а темные, как затененная вода. А зрачки чуть ли не вертикальные, насквозь пробирающие. Выслушав описание самого себя, смахивающее на портрет воплощенного зла, Гарри только плечами пожал: вольно ж придумывать. Глаза как глаза. Разве что внимательности добавилось.

Зато если раньше по его взгляду читались не только эмоции, но даже мысли о собеседнике, теперь понять, о чем Поттер думает, глядя на человека, стало практически неразрешимой задачей. Ни Рон, ни Невилл, ни Колин не справились с ней, когда они все вместе сидели в сентябре в "Трех метлах". Одна только Гермиона загадочно улыбнулась и высказала уверенное предположение о том, что отныне у Гарри все хорошо. И ей он улыбнулся не только губами.

***

Он прометался по комнате до вечера, не решаясь ни аппарировать в Лондон, чтобы убежать от разрывающих голову мыслей, ни спуститься вниз и закончить так… оригинально начавшийся утренний диалог. Впрочем, "прометался" - сильно сказано. Все тело болело, страшно было представить, что творилось внутри, по крайней мере, ходил он с некоторым усилием. Но это не имело значения. Значение имела лишь последняя реплика Снейпа, сказанная безжалостно-четко: "Подумайте - и ответьте себе хоть раз в жизни правильно: чего вы хотите".

Чего он хотел?.. Мир в самом деле слетел с оси в этот полдень, потому что ни одной убедительной идеи в защиту позиции "Поттер должен быть сверху", кроме бессильного "я не умею иначе", в голову не приходило. А это не было доводом. Снейп немедленно высмеял бы Гарри, выскажись он в подобном ключе.

Оставалось только снова и снова прогонять в голове случившееся, отыскивая свою вину, слабость и горячечное желание, чтобы Снейп не послушал, когда он угрожал ему авадой. Потому что все и всегда слушали Гарри Поттера, нравилось им это или нет.

И это учило жестокости: боишься? - получи.

А Снейп с размаху толкнул его в прежний сюжет - ученик против преподавателя, борющийся и проигрывающий. И унизительно было не то, что Гарри проиграл, а то, что на какой-то стадии - он точно помнил - проиграть хотелось. И против этого возразить было нечего. Потому что при воспоминании о теплых губах, касающихся лба, о пальцах, чертящих узоры по коже, и о глубоком голосе, запавшем во внутренний слух, слабела воля. Хотелось убить за это Снейпа - но справедливости ради стоило начинать с себя.

"Чего вы хотите".

Я не знаю, хотелось ему заорать. Я не знаю. Но только не того, что было сегодня. Я не хочу, чтобы меня мучили. Не хочу, чтобы насиловали! Я никогда никому не подчинялся!

Может быть, потому, что не было никого сильнее? В данном… аспекте…

Он судорожно стиснул руками виски. Решено. Аппарация в Лондон - паб - он отыщет Джейка - и все станет на свои места. Потому что думать о Снейпе и чувствовать возбуждение было худшим, случавшимся с Гарри в том, что принято называть личной жизнью. Не со Снейпом же этим заниматься, который все усилия приложил к тому, чтобы сбить с него спесь! И потом - как ни крути, Снейп его второй раз не захочет.

Так что даже если Гарри и кончил от его прикосновений, если и запомнит теперь навсегда, как это - быть снизу, отношений между ними это не поменяет. Неприязнь остается неприязнью, а секс в психологических целях радости не приносит. Только удовлетворение. И уж с удовлетворением он как-нибудь разберется сам. Пусть потом настроение будет скверным… зато он ни под кого не ляжет. Ни за что.

Гарри вздохнул. Встал с кровати, натянул джинсы, сменил футболку - домашняя была мятой и все еще хранила смутный аромат снейповского одеколона. Он скинул ее через голову, поднес к носу - и замер на долю секунды, втягивая в себя призрак их общего запаха. Потом решительно бросил в кресло. Надел новую - черную, с картинкой маггловской группы "Queen" на спине, заправил под ремень - и неожиданно для самого себя снова уселся, поставил локти на колени, закрыл лицо ладонями. Идти куда-то не было сил. Совсем не было - как если бы он весь день окапывал грядки в теплицах мадам Стебль. Был у нее такой вид отработки… Когда-то.

Гарри вновь потер виски. Голова ныла весь день, а от понимания, что, похоже, сбежать от ответа на поставленный Снейпом вопрос не удастся, и вовсе запульсировала болью, грозящей перерасти в мигрень. За последние месяца полтора Снейп наконец приучил его принимать зелье до того, как начнется приступ.

Только для этого нужно снова спуститься на чертову кухню.

Не место, где люди едят, а просто Бермудский треугольник какой-то.

Он встал. Повторил операцию по переодеванию футболки. Снова облачился в утреннюю. Черт знает, почему, но в ней было уютнее.

И вместо того, чтобы пойти к двери, ничком лег на постель.

\- Добби! - голос прозвучал глухо.

Эльф появился спустя ровно одну секунду:

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр? - и с заминкой: - Хозяин звал Добби?

Что он знает? - Гарри внезапно почувствовал, что не только щекам - даже спине стало жарко. Правда, он неожиданно прозорливо отослал домовика "часа на два", но ведь эти создания умеют просто делаться невидимыми… Ладно. Коль он намеревается стесняться Добби, дальше сходить с ума некуда.

\- Да, - ответил он, поднимаясь на локтях и поворачиваясь к эльфу. - На кухне отыщи и принеси мне лекарство от сильной головной боли. Не найдешь - спроси профессора Снейпа… Если он дома.

\- Дома, - кивнул Добби и исчез.

Гарри с хмурым смешком лег щекой на подушку и закрыл глаза. Он не затем сказал это "если". Но оно прозвучало как вопрос, и Добби на этот вопрос ответил. Значит, Снейп тоже никуда сегодня не выходил. Это не было для него странно, но все же… Сам Гарри на его месте непременно отлучился бы как можно на дольше.

Кто-то дотронулся до его плеча, легко нажав кончиками пальцев.

\- Поставь на пол и иди, - сказал Гарри, не открывая глаз. - Спасибо, Добби.

Однако ощущение присутствия не исчезло. К тому же появилось чувство, что его разглядывают. Гарри приоткрыл глаза, взглянул сквозь ресницы - и будто подброшенный пружиной стремительно сел, растерянно и сердито глядя на Снейпа. Тот невозмутимо опустился на край кровати, протягивая чашку с горячим травяным настоем:

\- Остынет.

Гарри медленно протянул руку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, но не дрогнули. Можно было гордиться собой - если имеет смысл гордиться подобными мелочами. Губы Снейпа были плотно сжаты, он смотрел с видом врача, осматривающего трудного пациента. Это нервировало - а с учетом того, что ему теперь было известно, просто бесило. Жалеть себя Гарри не был намерен позволить. Медленно отхлебывая вяжущую язык взвесь, он встретился с зельеваром глазами:

\- Как видите, из окна я не кинулся. Можно было не утруждать себя подъемом по лестнице.

\- Если не тратить времени на выступление, а выпить, головная боль пройдет быстрее, - пожал плечами Снейп. - Не нужно доказывать, что ты прекрасно себя чувствуешь. Хотя бы потому, что никого не обманешь. Даже себя.

Твердые подушечки пальцев прижались к его вискам - и Гарри, как ни старался сохранить равнодушный вид, дернулся назад.

\- Успокойся. Я лишь смягчу действие зелья, - Снейп спокойно дотянулся до отпрянувшего парня и вновь положил пальцы на его виски и лоб. Казалось, от них исходило тепло - и плыла резкость зрения. Гарри сощурился, чтобы картинка не туманилась перед глазами, и попытался взять себя в руки. Если от одного прикосновения он не уверен, чего хочется - ударить по уверенной ладони или извернуться и прижаться к ней щекой…

\- Уйдите, прошу вас, - сказал он, опуская голову. - Ну прошу же - уйдите… - добавил совсем тихо, когда Снейп и не подумал шевельнуться.

Голову в самом деле почти отпустило. Наверное, зелье сказалось. Не магию ведь Снейп применил? Но теперь молчание, исходящее от него столь же явственно, как тепло, было совершенно непереносимым. В нем слышались слова. В нем были стоны Гарри - и сбитое дыхание около его уха, и внезапные поцелуи по линии позвоночника, и прикосновения на внутренней поверхности бедер…

Он резко вскинул голову. Снейп смотрел на него. Молча. Неподвижно.

Гарри подумал. Взвесил на одной чаше весов ненависть к самому себе, которую будет испытывать завтра. И пытку молчанием, которое он трусил разорвать, сейчас, на другой.

Завтра победило. Оно все же имело тенденцию никогда не наступать.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Так, что вздох отозвался болью в диафрагме.

Потом передвинулся на кровати, лег и положил голову Снейпу на колени.

И закрыл глаза.

После небольшой паузы ему на затылок опустилась теплая рука.

***

Да, это было в марте, - Поттер повертел в пальцах сигаретную пачку. Учитывая обоняние того, кого черти носили неизвестно где вот уже больше полутора часов после предположительного времени возвращения домой, курить было чревато последствиями. Во всяком случае, его любовник всерьез угрожал прекратить целоваться с человеком, у которого губы пахнут табаком.

"И не пытайся применять очищающие заклинания. Когда я их распознаю, это будет засчитано за ложь. Придется назначать взыскание. Вопросы?" - "Тиран". - "Можно подумать, тебя в этом что-то не устраивает".

Устраивать-то устраивает…

По крайней мере, оказалось неожиданно легко жить с человеком, которого не пугают ни твои перепады настроения, ни многочасовое молчание, ни магическая сила, которая нет-нет да и срывается с пальцев - особенно во время секса. Синеватые маленькие молнии. Раньше подобного не было, эффект появился после примерно двух месяцев, как они делили на двоих одну постель. Гарри тогда успел испугаться - а через мгновение кончил, весь дрожа. "Это ничего, - сказал голос рядом с ним. - Это нормально. Как раз именно так для тебя и нормально - значит, отдаешься целиком. Значит, весь мой".

"Твой, - ответил он, с трудом переводя дыхание. - И ты мой. Забудешь об этом - убью". "Ну что ты, Поттер. Жизнь мне еще не опротивела".

Курить или не курить? Аппарировать на поиски, чтобы столкнуться где-нибудь в магазине компонентов для зелий в Косом переулке? Спасибо ему за это точно не светит.

"Вернешься с работы - не забудь про ланч. После ланча я приду домой".

А время уже обеденное. Черт возьми.

Гарри забарабанил пальцами по столу, раздраженно покусывая губу.

*

Скажи ему кто-нибудь год назад, что он будет беспрекословно слушаться приказов - потому что несмотря на почти ласковый тон, суть обращений всегда была повелительной - Гарри высмеял бы этого человека.

Узнай кто-нибудь на работе, как Главный Аурор Министерства, которому почтительно уступают дорогу в коридоре, мурлычет и трется щекой о плечо в ответ на подобные речи, наверное, вторично испугался бы за его рассудок.

А между тем рассудок сделался ясным как никогда прежде. Нервная озлобленность уступила место циничному хладнокровию, разочарования переплавились в трезвые оценки, прежняя бескомпромиссность уступила место внешней дипломатичности. Одним словом, мистер Поттер внушал почтение, периодически перераставшее в страх. Но его это больше не заботило.

За что стоило поблагодарить того, к кому Гарри и теперь, спустя рекордно долгий для всех своих прежних отношений отрезок времени, даже мысленно практически не обращался по имени. "Он" и "ты". Всё.

Потому что он - единственный, - хмыкнул юноша последней мысли. Разве можно с кем-то перепутать - этого человека, самого логичного и при этом непредсказуемого, какого можно представить? Взять хоть их встречу, от начала до конца распланированную и проигранную по одному из заранее обдуманных сценариев. Правда, Гарри и сейчас помнил, как однажды они вдребезги рассорились все на этой же многострадальной кухне. Когда прозвучали слова о том, что долги отданы, совесть чиста, необходимости в его присутствии больше нет, а любовь… Любви и не было, это лишь твое большое воображение, Поттер, разве были у нас основания к возникновению подобного чувства?

Вот тут сценарий полетел к черту.

Гарри помнил, что вел себя на редкость сдержанно. В шкафу не треснула ни одно стекло. На пол не сорвались ни люстра, ни висящее на стене панно. Он просто запечатал своей личной силой дверь - и сказал, что не согласен принимать навязанное без его согласия решение.

Что ему, Гарри, решать, любит он или нет. И любим ли.

Что он способен отличить исполнение долга от подлинной привязанности.

И может даже назвать день и час, когда долг стал потребностью.

И жить одними только воспоминаниями не согласен.

Он ожидал бури. Скандала. Попытки прорваться через зачарованный выход, наконец. А вместо этого единственный раз увидел в глазах своего любовника растерянность. И она с лихвой возместила обидные фразы, брошенные в последние полчаса.

А потом они чуть ли не сутки провели в постели…

М-да. После этого разговор на подобную тему больше, слава Богу, не поднимался. Их взаимопонимание постепенно росло - ссоры делались реже. Только приказной тон в интонациях одного и строптивая задиристость в тоне другого оставались, но теперь уже больше как игра, которую Гарри нашел в себе мужество признать привлекательной. Игра в контроль и подчинение... хотя попробовал бы он в чем-то важном в самом деле не послушаться.

Он улыбнулся.

Карьера тоже пошла в гору, всего пару месяцев спустя после выхода на работу его повысили. И повысили безоговорочно. Министерство внезапно пересмотрело послужной список мистера Поттера и сочло, что количество удачных рейдов с его участием превышает все мыслимые варианты, а следовательно, назначение главой аврориата не покажется обществу заигрыванием с мировой знаменитостью.

Сам Поттер на это только фыркнул, но пост принял. Почему нет.

***

В коридоре послышался звук поворачивающегося в замочной скважине ключа, а затем уверенные шаги. Первым движением Гарри было порывисто выскочить из кухни, чтобы встретить пришедшего, однако он усилием воли заставил себя сохранить спокойствие. Встал из-за стола, отодвинул табуретку, неторопливо вышел в прихожую. Прислонился к косяку, заимствованным движением скрестив на груди руки с чуть заметно подрагивающими пальцами. Его волновал исход этой встречи. Точнее, волновала возможность отказа. Потому что несмотря ни на какие уговоры, ему не было дано разрешения вмешаться. И, поскольку дело касалось гордости, острой как бритва, о которую можно было порезаться в кровь, Гарри знал, что вмешательство прощено не будет. Оставалось ждать.

\- Я дома, - сообщил он в спину вешающему плащ магу.

\- Я слышу, - невозмутимо отозвался тот.

Гарри стиснул зубы. Значит, снова осечка. Невыразительные обертоны этого голоса были знакомы ему, как свои собственные. Он вздохнул и опустил голову, дожидаясь, пока схлынет волна жгучей обиды за близкого человека. Черт - да кому как не ему руководить бы этой магической лабораторией в Йоркшире!..

\- Обедал?

Вопрос прошел мимо слуха. Гарри среагировал лишь тогда, когда его подбородок поддели ладонью:

\- А?

\- Я спрашиваю, обедал ли ты.

Он слегка улыбнулся:

\- Ты меня испортил: я отвык есть в одиночестве. Так что тебя ждал.

\- Почему я не удивлен? - риторически вопросил его любовник, отвечая такой же неуловимой полуулыбкой. Сторонний наблюдатель сказал бы, что у них общая мимика. - Ладно. Тогда сейчас будем принимать пищу.

Он прошел в ванную. Гарри вошел следом, глядя на движения намыливаемых ладоней под струей воды.

\- Морить себя голодом, ожидая меня, не самое умное, что ты мог сделать.

\- Я разобрал бумаги по делу Джонсона, - ушел он от прямого ответа. - Долго возился.

\- Поттер.

\- М?

\- Не юли. - Исчерна-серые глаза поглядели ему прямо в лицо, и Гарри мотнул головой:

\- И не пробую. Смысл?

\- Именно. Никакого. Иди на кухню и садись. Добби определенно полагается доплата за оперативность разогрева пищи.

\- А тебе стоило бы работать дегустатором вин - с таким обонянием, что аж отсюда запахи различаешь. - Они стояли друг напротив друга, и Гарри решился: пересек разделяющее расстояние, обнял мужчину за шею. - Неудачно… Северус?

\- Абсолютно, - с нескрываемой досадой отозвался тот, обняв в ответ. - Придется, видимо, все же продать дом в Тупике Прядильщика и открыть лабораторию для частных изысканий. Реорганизую твой подвал.

\- Да пожалуйста, - Гарри закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в длинные волосы Снейпа. - Все равно не сдадимся… Правда?

\- Кто тебе позволит, - погладив его в ответ по голове, Снейп решительно отстранился. - В твоем словарном запасе не должно существовать подобного слова. На кухню. Марш.

\- А помнишь, - сказал Гарри десять минут спустя, передавая масленку, - что ты говорил, когда я думал, что не смогу работать в Министерстве?

Длинная черная бровь поползла вверх:

\- Я не нуждаюсь в утешениях, поверь мне.

\- А я и не утешаю. Делать больше нечего. Просто - ты тогда сказал, и мне запомнилось: что бы ни было сегодня, непременно наступит следующее утро. Завтра будет новый день. Наверное, именно тогда я поверил, что все в конце концов преодолимо… Если есть ты. И если есть я. Просто сегодня долго думал - и решил тебе сказать.

\- Разговоры о чувствах во время еды - дурной тон, - усмехнулся Снейп. Но усмешка была мягкой, несоответствующей словам. - Ешь. Разумеется, будет новый день. И я буду, и ты тоже будешь. Куда ты денешься, Поттер.

\- …

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что от такого взгляда можно подавиться куском хлеба? Не надо смотреть, словно услышал нечто несусветное. И немо шевелить губами тоже. Что еще?

\- Ты просто редко говоришь о нас обоих… в одной реплике подряд. Запоминаю на будущее.

\- Поттер, ты утомил меня, не прошло двадцати минут с момента, как я пришел домой. Хочешь установить рекорд? _Мы_ будем, Гарри. _Мы._ А теперь, Мерлина ради, заткнись и дай мне спокойно поесть.  
  
  
**Конец**


End file.
